The Risks We Take
by Jessica North
Summary: Natalia Seeker. To most, the name means, wonderful dancer, beautiful girl, very nice. But Nat has a secret. A dark secret, that, if in the wrong hands, could rip her from her family and possibly put the power of Illea is the wrong hands. Then there's Peter DuPont, a member of the extremely powerful DuPont family. He wants Nat. But Nat wants the Selection, and the Prince.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a SYOC. Gasp! Surprise! Okay well it is including my character, Natalia "Nat" Seeker, a Two with a bad past and a dark secret, and nine others (the Elite) created by YOU! The rest shall be miscellaneous names created by moi (!).**

**Sadly it has closed :(. But the story is still really cool! So I'd read it!**

** So this story will begin centered around Natalia, then will gradually start to focus on the other girls. Here is the first chapter:**

* * *

Natalia's POV

"And sashay turn and point!" I murmured to myself as I ran through the dance in the studio. "Grand jete and up!" I lifted my leg straight up, one hand holding tight to the bar. This was one of the tougher moves, I'd been working hard on it but I still needed a little support.

I pushed off the bar, gripping my leg for a moment then releasing it and doing several turns. On the last turn I thrush myself out and down to the ground where I turned myself and then leaned down to the side, kicking my leg so it went near my head. Then I rolled over and lifted myself up, swinging my arms. Then I turned an aerial into a front handspring. I landed the handspring, but then lost my balance and fell to my knees. Swearing under my breath, I picked up the remote and restarted the music, assuming my position.

"Nat?" I heard Dinah ask, opening the door. I paused the music and pushed my bangs out of my face, grabbing a water bottle and walking over to her.

"Yeah?" I responded, taking a swig of my water.

"Dinner will be ready soon," she smiled, exposing her perfect dimples. For a women who had three kids, she still looked young and beautiful.

"Kay mom," I said. I walked back over to my spot and grabbed the remote again.

"Nat?" Dinah said again. I turned towards her and nodded. "That means get dressed and ready."

I looked down and my purple sports bra, jazz shoes, and black shorts. "What's wrong with this?" I asked.

"The DuPonts are coming coming over for dinner," she smiled again.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my dance bag, shoving my stuff into it. "Okay, I'll finish practicing after."

"Tomorrow," Dinah corrected. "You'll have plenty of time then. Tonight should be spent with the guests! Mason is a nice boy! Very considerate and polite. And he's just your age..."

"Mom!" I smiled, pulling my bag onto my shoulder.

"And he likes you," Dinah continued.

"Mo-om!" I whined. Dinah giggled.

"Unless you prefer Prince Lucas," Dinah said smugly.

I bit my lip. Even the mere mention of his name made me go crazy. He was so attractive, so confident, so... ugh! I was head over heels in love with the guy, and I've never even met him!

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Oh nothing much, except this came today," Dinah held up an official looking envelope.

I gasped. "Oh my God!" I said, grabbed the envelope from her. Sure enough it had the royal crest on it. I opened it up and read it through, muttering bits aloud. "Oh my God!" I squealed.

Dinah smiled. "If you want to do it, I'll take you down to turn it in first thing tomorrow."

I looked at her with pure joy illuminating my face. Dinah had no clue of my crush on Lucas, but over time I figured she must have guessed.

I let out another squeal and wrapped my arms around her. Dinah hugged me back. I thanked her again and then burst out the door and upstairs to my room.

"You can fill it out after you've changed!" Dinah called up. "Wear something nice!"

"Kay!" I called back to her. I ran into my closet and chose a simple strapless blue dress and silver strappy heels. After putting on a tiny bit of makeup, I looked in the mirror. My long, somewhat wavy, dark brown hair looked fine in a ponytail, so I left it.

I ran over to my bed, where I'd left the letter. Grabbing a pen, I pulled out the form and began to fill it in. Simple things, like my name, height, hair color, and stuff like skills. For that I put dancing and then acting, since David or Marcus sometimes brought me to the set, and I'd picked up some skills. I could also speak French, and a little Spanish, so I put that as well. It was stretching it, but I really wanted in.

"Nat," David said, coming in. "You ready?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "God David, what made you think I was? You can't just burst into a girls room! You have to knock first!"

David chuckled then became serious. "You know, dad really wants you and Mason to hit it off. He was telling mom about it. I don't even think mom told him about the Selection."

Ugh. Again about Mason. Why couldn't they see he was a stuck up, snobby, stereotypical rich kid?

"I don't like Mason though," I said. "Why does dad think I should?"

David shrugged. "I dunno, good family? I mean they're Twos too. I heard that they were rich enough to be Ones, if you could buy your way up to being a One. But they don't have any daughters, whatsoever, so no Selection. Anyway, Dad really wants you to marry well."

I let out a huff. "He's the one who married a Four."

"Yeah, but he thinks you're different. You know, since you were a Five," David explained. "He'd rather you marry a Two he knows, rather than gamble for a One he knows nothing about. Besides, if you do win, you might not be able to, um, boost us up with you because of-"

"So dad doesn't want me to enter?" I cut him off before he could say my secret out loud.

"I'd guess so."

"That's stupid," I blew my bangs away from my face

David shrugged. "I dunno Nat. I think you'd better give Mason a chance. Remember when I started going out with Nella?"

I sighed. "Dad didn't speak to you until he realized what a hypocrite he was."

"Yup," David chuckled. "Just because she's a Three."

"Well, this isn't the same. Mason's a right old git Two and Prince Lucas is a One," I put emphasis on the last word. "A One David! That's much better than a Two. Especially a pushy, stupid, selfish, stuck up, snobby,"

"Okay, okay!" David put his hands up in surrender. "I get it. Mason's an idiot. Just, considerate will you? Remember if you get boosted up…"

My mouth dropped open. Why don't they care! I. Don't. Like. Him! "But you and Nella are still together and Dad's fine with it!"

"Nella's different," David said. "Dad really wants the DuPonts to like us, they're a powerful family!"

I let out a long breath. My love life, my one chance, and Marcus wants to throw it away so we could ally ourselves with a powerful family? This was cruelty! At its worst form! Oh, I was so mad, I could hardly breath! I wasn't sure whether to scream or cry or what.

"I have to finish this form. I'll be down soon," I said tensely.

"Nat," David began. He could tell I was mad.

"I said I'd be down in a minute," my voice cracked slightly. I hopped back on my bed and got back to work on the form, holding back tears. How could dad do this?

Just as I finished I heard the doorbell ring. I wiped my eyes and ran to the banister to see Mina getting the door. Mr and Mrs DuPont walked in, followed by Mason and Carson. I carefully glided down the stairs and to the table, taking my seat in between Dinah and Mina and across from, ugh, Mason. I turned to Dinah as Jonathan, a Six working for us in exchange for room and board, set the food upon the table.

"Why do I have sit by Mason?" I asked Dinah.

"Natalia! Be polite," Dinah hissed. "Besides, he's a very nice boy. Your father likes him a lot." She turned to my little sister Ingrid, who was on her other side, and fixed her dress.

"Yeah, this I know," I huffed.

"Hey Natalia," Mason smiled. "How's it going?"

I rolled my eyes. I really didn't want to talk to him.

Luckily, Marcus exclaimed "Dig in!" very loudly at that point.

I pulled a turkey leg onto my plate and began to eat. My mother and I ate very similarly, both of us coming from lower castes. We were much more mindful of how much we ate and how fast, whereas Marcus or Mina might dig in more, because they had always known there would be more.

Mason tried very hard to get my attention all through dinner. He coughed several times and put his fork down with a loud CLANK. Finally he gave up being subtle and tapped my shoulder. When I didn't respond he did it again. Hard.

I snapped up and looked right at his "flirty" smile. I internally rolled my eyes.

"We're going to meet tomorrow," he said. "You know, like a date?"

Is he serious? You don't ask a girl out like that! You can't just tell her what to do! I swallowed my bite and gritted my teeth. "No, I'm entering the Selection tomorrow."

Mason nodded. "Ah, the Selection. You know Natalia, I think you're too good for some stuffy old prince."

I quickly lowered my hands and took a deep breath. "It's Nat, and Prince Lucas is not "stuffy"."

"How do you know?" Mason asked. "Have you met him?"

I rolled my eyes. "Mason, it's simple as day! You can see the way he holds himself, how he speaks, how he always smiles at the camera. He is anything but stuffy. You'd know if you were an actor. It's body language!"

"Puh-lease," he literally said it just like that. "I'm a better man than him any day."

"Prove it!"

"You want me to?"

"Do it!" I said, my voice raising. How on Earth could he possibly prove it? I was just looking for conflict.

"Fine!" Mason was nearly shouting. "Meet me at the back of your house tomorrow night, midnight."

I dropped my fork and it landed with a loud noise. A few heads turned my way, but most continued their conversations.

"What could you possibly mean?" I hissed. "How could you prove it there?"

"I-" Mason began.

"Besides, that's after the curfew!" I snapped.

"Fine. After dinner, I'll show you," Peter smiled. "Trust me, when you come back from the Selection, and with your beauty you'll make it in, it will be because you would rather have me."

I rolled my eyes. "Mason, you are delusional. Nothing can make me love you more than Prince Lucas!" I gasped and covered my mouth. Mason had no clue of my crush. I stood up. "I have to go to the bathroom," I pushed in my chair and walked away.

I was halfway there when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned to see Mason smiling devilishly. "Oh, does Miss Tough-As-Nails have a crush?"

I swallowed awkwardly. "N-no. I just really hate you!" The end sounded fake.

"Natalia, you're mine. Just ask your dad. There is no way you will ever have a chance with anyone else," Mason snapped. "You aren't going to enter the Selection. You're my girlfriend, not Lucas's, not anybody else's, mine!"

"I'm not property!" I cried. "And I'm not your girlfriend. And I will NEVER love you!"

"Natalia Seeker, you will fall in love with me by the time this is over, I promise you!" Mason shouted. "And if you don't, I'll make you!"

Whoa. That escalated quickly. Hasn't this boy heard of dating? And manners? And RESTRAINING ORDERS?

"Mason, you can't force love on-" then it happened. So quickly I didn't even see it coming. Mason leaned over and latched his lips to mine. My eyes widened and I tried to pull away, but his hand was behind my head, and he other one was on my back, smushing my body against his. I let out a muffled scream as I felt his tongue trying to touch mine. I'd never been kissed before. Lucas was supposed to have the first one. Not some jerk who was convinced he owned me. A rush of anger flooded me and I put my hand on his chest, finally finding the strength to push his head away, so we were no longer kissing, but he still held me.

His hands went to my back and he pulled me even closer. I began to regret wearing the strapless dress, as Mason was taller than me.

"What are you doing babe?" Mason asked, kissing me again. It was the most vile thing I'd ever had to endure. He pulled me still closer and all I wanted was to be free of this monster.

I pushed him away again. "Get off me you freak!" I tried to escape his grasp but he twisted me around and wrapped his arms around my chest, pulling me as close as possible.

I could feel his breath by my ear as he whispered. "You will meet me tonight. Or you will regret it."

I bit my lip as he released me. I turned and he wolf-whistled. "That was a nice kiss sweetheart. Why don't you skip the Selection and come get more?"

"Never!" I snapped, slapping him.

Mason gasped and grabbed me again. He pulled me so close our lips were a millimeter apart and hissed. "I can lower your whole family down several Castes. I can ruin you. I can arrange "accidents" to your family members. Come tonight or you will regret it for the rest of your life."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I am LilacSummer, I changed my name. Hope that cleared up the confusion.**

**Thanks to everyone who submitted characters! Okay this chapter is centered around Berry Goodness's character, Heidi Cooper. This takes place the day after the last chapter did.**

**It is also revealed in this chapter what province Nat comes from. Remember, if a province is mentioned, do not make your person from there, as I will only select one from each province. Make something up! Remaining provinces from the book are:**

**Hansport**

**Carolina**

**Allens**

**Kent**

**Clermont**

**Paloma**

**Note: If your character was deemed a maybe, make sure you check what you have to change. **

**I made a few changes to the last chapter, so check it out. You dont have to though, it's nothing that important, just some stuff about Nat's talents, and the form submission rules.**

**I still need a lot of girls! Only two have been confirmed! Remember you can submit more than one, but they are automatically Maybes. I really want Fours and Threes, maybe a Five or Six, but I have all the Twos I need. Sevens and below will not be accepted**

**And last but not least, thanks for the wonderful reviews! They really make me feel great.**

ENjoy my lovelies!

BluePatronus01

* * *

Heidi's POV

"Heidi!" mother called. "Heidi!" I closed the book in my hands and looked up and she came into the room.

"Oh, there you are!" she exclaimed, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "Come on, you've got to get ready, the party starts in an hour! I need you to get Victoria ready, and get dressed. Maya came over to do your hair. I expect you not to kept her waiting," mother rushed out of the room calling for Audrey, her high heels clicking on the wood floor

I groaned inwardly and put the book back on the shelf. The Watson's, who lived in nearby, where throwing a party to celebrate their daughter, Rachel, who'd gotten a letter to enter the Selection. Rachel Watson was pretty, but talentless and she had a rotten personality. They were also Threes, but rich Threes. They apparently even got some Two dancer to come all the way from Waverly and dance for them.

My sisters Audrey and Belle and I had gotten our letters, but I wasn't sure whether or not I was entering. I really wanted to make a difference in the world, and my parents admired the royal family, but I didn't really feel an attraction towards Prince Lucas.

I walked down the hall to Victoria's room and helped her pick out something to wear. Victoria was four years old, and an unexpected child. Mom and Dad were nearly almost always busy writing, Audrey was usually working as a teacher's aide in the local school, and Belle couldn't care less about anyone, so I took care of her. I didn't mind it really, I loved Victoria.

Victoria was the only one in our family who currently has brown hair (my dad is bald) and she is also the only one with blue eyes. Sometimes people don't think we are related. Once, a women thought I kidnapped her. Oh what a fun day that was.

It took a good twenty minutes to get Victoria ready. She couldn't decide what to wear, and then she wanted makeup, and she didn't want Maya to do her hair (Maya's a family friend, she amazing with hair).

Finally I was able to hand her off to mom and get ready myself. I choose a knee-length pink dress with a light floral print and some silver heels.

"Heidi are you ready?" My mother said, rounding the corner. "Oh, Heidi! You look lovely!" she smiled. "Not get your things and come downstairs. Maya's waiting."

I grabbed my largest purse and put a few necessities inside it, like gum and lip gloss. Then I slipped into the library and grabbed my book. No use trying to be interested in Rachel and that Two.

I walked downstairs where Maya was waiting for me. I sat down in the chair she had set up. Maya worked hard, braiding my hair and twisting it into intricate knots. When she finished my head was a work of art. I smiled and thanked her.

"Come on! We are late!" mother snapped. I grabbed Victoria and my bag. "Come on girls, Belle what is that!"

I looked at my identical sister and saw she was in a tight, small, hot pink dress and the tallest black heels I'd ever seen.

"My dress," Belle smiled

Mom tutted. "Go change. Now."

"What!" Belle snapped. "Mom! Rachel had been bragging about the Two being there since her parents decided to have the party! Two weeks ago!" Rachel and Belle were very close, and they hung out a lot.

"But the letter hadn't come then," I said.

"They knew it would," Belle said quickly to me. She turned to mom. "That Two could be my ticket to stardom mom! I need to look professional!" Belle liked to sing, but she wasn't very good. She was convinced that if she could get an agent, or a Two to like her, she'd be famous.

"Bells, you don't look professional, you look smutty," Audrey said. Audrey was very proper, and she was in a sleeveless but collared dark blue dress.

"Yes, Belle, you need to look nice, go change," my mother said in an annoyed tone.

"For your information Audrey, this dress is the same one Arabella Reese wore to the Two Awards. And mom! That Two Rachel's having could make me famous! I need to look the part!" and with that Belle pulled open the door and stomped out. My mother rolled her eyes.

"Come on girls, let's just go," mom sighed. "Max! Max, come on!"

"Go without me Rora!" dad called back. "I've just have the best idea!"

"Max!" my mom shouted. "Let's go! This is a family affair!"

"Aurora just go! I have the best idea for a book since Impossible Maneuvers 3!" dad cried.

Mom rolled her eyes again. "Fine. I'm leaving Victoria then, since we are no longer going as a family, and she's to little to appreciate it!"

"But mom-" I protested. Victoria was really excited.

"No buts, she's staying. You don't want to have to take care of her and watch her all night do you?" mom took Victoria from me and walked to dad's office. When she came back she ushered Audrey and I out.

* * *

The party was extravagant, with fruit arrangements and decorations and even an ice sculpture of Rachel. Music blared from unseen speakers, probably because two Twos was to much money and Rachel strongly disliked Fives.

I hadn't seen the Two yet, so I figured she was getting ready. Belle was searching the whole party for her, a glass of sparkling apple cider clutched in her hand. Audrey and my mother were chatting with  
Rachel and her mom. Myself, I was sitting in the corner, a plate of cheese and crackers in my hand, my head swaying to the music.

My mind wandered to my own Selection form. It had already been two days since it came, and I hadn't turned it in. Audrey and Belle had this morning, but I wasn't sure I was going to. I had it filled out, and mom and dad REALLY wanted me too, and I really wanted to make a change, but I didn't really like Prince Lucas that much. Was it worth playing with his heart? Did he deserve that?

"Hey Heidi," a Four named Kendra bounced up to me. Kendra was very peppy, so she nearly always had a bounce in her step. She lived in Nelam, the next province over, but we still hung out quite frequently. Her parents and Rachel's were close, so she got to take a day of from working in the shop and come to the party. "Do you like the party?"

"La fête est belle," I muttered, not really paying attention. Someone had stepped onto the stage, and it might have been the Two. She had brown hair in a ponytail and she was wearing a sparkly blue leotard with bits of fabric strewn about it, creating sleeves and a skirt.

Kendra cocked her head. "What?"

I shook my head and swore under my breath. You'd think French was my first language, I spoke it so often. Whenever I was excited or distracted or in awe, French. I also spoke several other languages, but French was my favorite.

"Sorry Kendra," I said. "I meant the party is lovely."

"Oh," Kendra smiled as Rachel's mom tapped the microphone of the stage and the music stopped. "Oh! Natalia's going to dance now!"

We both turned our attention to the stage. The Two- Natalia- was stretching and Rachel's mom was making a speech

"And now, without further ado, Natalia Seeker!" Rachel's mom stepped away and Natalia assumed her position in the center of the the stage.

The music began, slow and graceful. Natalia moved slowly with the music. She went into several turns, and then to the ground. She swung her leg by her head and pulled them in so she could go onto her knees. And then I saw her face. Natalia had a look on her face that told a story. I could see pain, sadness, and hope all in one look. I was amazed. This was... acting I think. Like the people in movies.

The rest of the dance passed and she carried that look throughout it. She did an aerial scorpian and then turned a perfect aerial. She slowly lifted up her leg and held it there.

Then it happened.

Natalia fell, and I saw the fear flicker in her in her eyes. She quickly regained her former look, and turned the fall into a graceful move, pulling her leg beneath her and rolling. If you hadn't been watching her face, it would have looked as though she'd intended to do that. Her recovery was amazing, and she only lost focus for a second,not even.

But I knew the truth.

Natalia finished her dance just as wonderfully as she'd begun it. She leapt as the music crescendod and turned and turned and turned for what felt like ever until her leg went limp and she stomped it to the ground, going into a crescent kick and a grand jete and then collected herself, tightrope walked to the center and ever so gracefully sunk to the ground, hiding her face. The music ended and she stood and bowed, exiting the stage to roars of applause. I myself was cheering for her wildly.

"C'mon!" Kendra cried. "Let's go talk to her!"

Something about her facial expressions that she kept as she danced, even as she fell captivated me so I obliged. Kendra and I wove through the crowd and behind the stage where Natalia was getting some water. She looked shocked to see us but quickly recovered with a smile.

"Hello," she said. I could see she was happy, but there was a tinge of sadness in her eyes. Strange...

"Natalia," I blabbed "Oh mon dieu, votre danse, votre danse était mervielleux que je veux dire, wow juste, il m'a captivé, vraiment, c'était tout simplement magnifique!" Crap! I swore under my breath. Here I was blabbing in French to the famous Natalia Seeker, praising her on her dancing, and she hadn't a clue what I was saying. My hands began to sweat. Great! Just another one of my quirks.

To my surprise Natalia simply smiled again. "Merci, c'est très gentil de ta part. Oh, et vous pouvez m'appeler Nat. Quel est votre nom?"

I stared at her open-mouthed. She'd just replied to me in perfect French. Natalia Seeker had just thanked me, told me to call her Nat, and asked me my name. In French. She knew French. No one around here knew French. Kendra was staring at both of us, clueless.

"What just happened here?" Kendra asked.

I ignored her. "You speak French? Do people in Waverly speak French?"

Natalia shook her head. "No, most speak English, and then Spanish, or Portuguese, but French is the language of dance, so I decided to learn it. My parents didn't mind."

"Can you speak Portuguese and Spanish as well?" I asked her.

Natalia shook her head. "I know some Spanish, but very little Portuguese. Nothing above the ordinary. So, what is your name?"

"Oh!" right, my name. "Heidi. Heidi Cooper."

Natalia- Nat- turned to Kendra. "And yours?"

Kendra looked shocked. "K-Kendra Valor," she stuttered nervously.

Nat extended her hand and Kendra shook it carefully. She turned back to me. "So, Heidi, who are you here with?"

"My mom and sisters," I answered. "Audrey and Belle and I are triplets."

"Triplets!" Nat said. "That must be fun. The closest thing to a triplet I have is my sister, Mina, and she's fourteen. You may of heard of her, Mina Seeker?"

"The model?" Kendra asked in an awed voice.

All of a sudden we heard Kendra's mother call for her. Kendra sighed.

"I'd better go," Kendra sighed. "I have to be up early tomorrow."

"One sec," Nat ran to the table and scribbled something down on a piece of paper. "Here," she handed it to Kendra. It was a signed picture.

Kendra's eyes lit up. "Thank you so much!" she wrapped Nat in a hug and ran out, shout a quick farewell.

I chuckled softly and turned back to Nat. "So is your sister really a model?"

Nat nodded. "Yeah, and have you heard of my dad and brother, Marcus and David Seeker, or my mom, Dinah Seeker?"

I nodded feverously. Two actors and an ex-model/store franchise owner. "Wow. Is your whole family famous?"

Nat shook her head. "My little sister, Ingrid isn't. She's only seven though. We think she's going to be a singer, she's already got a lovely voice."

"My sister Belle wants to be a singer, but she's not very good," I giggled then gasped. "Belle! Oh god please don't tell her I spoke to you! She'll kill me! She thinks you'll be her ticket to fame."

Nat laughed, a lovely sound that made me want to laugh as well. "I promise I won't say a word. Which one is she?"

"The one who looks exactly like me, in the smutty pink dress and skyscraper heels."

"I'll keep my eye out."

We both laughed and chatted. I decided I really liked Nat Eventually the conversation turned to the Selection.

"Have you entered the Selection?" Nat asked.

I shook my head. "Not yet. I don't know if I want to."

Nat cocked her head. "Why not?"

I shrugged. "I really want to make a difference, and my parents simply _adore _the royal family, but I don't really feel attracted to Prince Lucas. I mean, would it be fair to play with his heart?"

Nat thought for a moment. "I myself adore the prince, but don't you dare tell a soul," she smiled. "I think you should be looking at it this way. Instead of saying is it fair to play with Prince Lucas's heart, think of it as getting Prince Lucas to help you make a change. But no matter what you choose, make sure it's what you want, not what someone else does."

I nodded. "Uh, thanks I guess."

Nat smiled. "No problem."

"So what about you?" I asked. "I mean, have you entered?"

Nat opened her mouth to answer just as her phone went off. A cell phone, every teenage Two and rich Three had to have one.

Nat read the text and for a moment panic overtook her, but then she regained her cheerful look. I was amazed with how well she could control her emotions. She typed a quick reply and turned to me. "I have to go. Uh," she ran and scribbled her signature on another picture and handed it to me. "Can you tell Mrs Watson I left? Enjoy the party!" she turned and ran out the back door.

I thought for a moment, accessing the reasons Nat might have had to leave in such a hurry. I spent the rest of the party think about what she said, about the Selection and decided then and there, as a laid in bed that night.

I'm entering the selection.

* * *

**So?**

**You all probably hate me. No secret, no Peter, nothing. Don't worry, Peter will return in the next chapter.**

**Don't forget to submit characters! **

**Til the next chapter,**

**BluePatrunous01**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hahaha! I have returned!**

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers you are lovely! :)**

**I currently have two confirmed selection peoples and two maybes, plus Nat. brina1116, you have not replyed with the fixed stuff. I cannot use your character until you do. Please do,**

**Here are the remaining Provinces from the book!**

**Carolina**

**Allens**

**Kent**

**Clermont**

**Paloma**

**If you would like, I will post a list of ones I have made up as well.**

**A guest by the name of Superreadingbook said they were confused. Can you please tell me what confused you so I can explain it?**

**Here is a list of the castes I still need. They are just how many I will accept as of now, do the numbers do not add up to seven (the remaining open spots) * means I really need them and ** means I have none of them so far. The spots are first come first served.**

**(0) Twos**

**(3) Threes***

**(4) Fours* ****

**(2) Fives****

**(1) Sixes****

**This chapter (sadly) does not contain Nat's secret, but it does hint at it. However it does explain what happened with Peter. It takes place directly after when chapter one ended. Then again, there are two pieces in the first two chapters that if put together are a BIG hint. If you figure out her secret PLEASE DO NOT TELL ME IT IN REVIEW. I don't want to spoil it for anyone.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Natalia's POV

Mason's words rang in my ears as I walked back to the table. He could ruin my family. He could knock us down. What if I became a Three, or a Four! I'd have to stop dancing. I didn't want to stop dancing. I loved dancing. Dinah would adjust, but what about Marcus? And David? And Mina? And little Ingrid, so young, so perfect for singing. She'd have to give that up.

But what if Mason didn't stop? What it we became Sixes? Or Sevens?

Or Eights? Mina, David, and Marcus would surely die. How would they survive? They were so accustomed to Two life. Ingrid would have the life I had, and nearly continued had Dinah not saved me.

You might think I was being paranoid, but The DuPonts were the second-most powerful family in all of Illea, the first being the royal family. And they wanted to be the first. They really wanted to be the first. But Mrs DuPont wasn't blessed with a daughter at all, so they had no chance of becoming Ones.

If Mason found out my secret... I shudder to think of what might happen to Illea. Mason was corrupt like his dad. My secret, my secret could give them power.

"Natalia?" Dinah said next to me, a worried look on her face. "Nat , are you okay?"

I broke from my thoughts and looked at her. "Oh, I'm fine. Just a tad full, Gino's a wonderful cook," and what of our staff!? We had few, Dinah wouldn't allow much more, only Jonathan, the servant, Gino, the cook, Sabine and Lila, and the maids, and Skyler, Gino's assistant. What would become of them if Peter wrecked havoc on our family? Some of them came from broken homes, in other provinces even. We couldn't banish them back to there.

Dinah nodded slowly. "Okay," she leaned in close to my ear. "If you want, you can go change and get another hour of practice in."

I smiled, despite the situation. Dancing always made me fell better. "Thank you," I whispered to Dinah as I got up and slipped away to my room. Tugging off my dress dress and kicking off my heels I pulled my sports bra and shorts back on. I tugged on my sneakers and bolted downstairs towards the studio.

I turned a corner down the stairs and nearly walked right into the dining room. Dang it! I forgot I had to go though the dining room to get to the studio. I could hear Dinah explaining my disappearance to the others. Biting my lip I turned around and headed back to my room. What am I going to do?

Lost in thought, I ran straight into Sabine. "Sorry Sabine," I muttered.

"You look sad Miss Natalia," Sabine said said in her funny European way. Sabine was French, she'd actually taught me the language. "Whatever for?"

"Sabine," I said carefully. "I, you don't need, I'm not-"

"Miss," Sabine cut me off. "I know something is wrong. Tell me, what is it?"

I smiled. Sabine had known me since we were ten and her parents had to give her up. She knew whenever I was sad, mad, whatever. Thankfully I also knew her that well. "Dinah said I could leave the dinner party and dance, but the studio is right through the dining room.

"Ah," Sabine nodded. "However, I happen to know another route to the studio," she smiled. "Follow me."

Sabine lead me through the kitchen and into the main room where she walked to the window and disappeared behind the curtain. Wait, what? I peaked behind the curtain and saw a price of wall had swung open, like a door, and there was a small hallway. Sabine was standing there with a smile.

"There are secret passageways in the house?" I asked.

Sabine nodded. "Ah, yes. This is how we maids get from place to place so quickly."

I nodded slowly, taking it all on as me walked through the passageway. "Cool."

"Miss Natalia," Sabine said slowly. "If you don't mind me asking, you also seem very nervous. Why?"

I thought for a moment. Should I tell Sabine the truth? She was my best friend after all. But would Mason be mad?

"I wanted to enter the Selection," I began.

"Because of your crush on the Prince," Sabine continued with a smile. "Sabine knows this ma'am. I've known you long enough."

"Yeah," I said. "But Marcus wants me to marry Mason. And I don't like Mason. At all."

Sabine didn't say a thing for a second, and I wondered if I'd told her something I shouldn't have.

"I am to enter as well," she finally said. "Though I have no parent to vouch for me, or say no, I am worried of what might become of this decision. My parents, they were not going to let me. But they are gone now, and Mr Marcus and Miss Dinah are my 'parents' now. But I do not know if the choice is correct. Is it right to enter against my birth parents wishes? 'Sabine,' I told myself. 'peu importe ce que vous choisissez, assurez-vous que c'est ce que vous voulez, et non ce que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse. Alors vous saurez la paix avec votre auto. No matter what you choose, make sure it's what you want , and not what someone else does. Then you will know peace with your self'," she smiled again. "Miss Natalia. Do what you want, not what someone else does."

I nodded. "Thanks Sabine. And good luck."

"No problem Miss," Sabine placed her hand on the wall. "Ah here it is!" She pushed open another door that lead into the hallway by the studio.

I gasped. "Thank you so much!"I threw my arms around her and she only hesitated for a moment before returning the hug. Sabine and I may have been best friends, but she still hesitated sometimes before really being herself with me. I think it was because she worked for us.

I walked over to the stereo and turned on the music for the dance I'd been working on before. After a few minutes I decided to brush up on the dance I had to do for some party tomorrow night. I already one it perfectly, but there no harm in perfecting it some more for tomorrow. Plus, it had that hard move I just couldn't get.

I forgot everything as I danced. Dancing calmed me, made me feel good. I was happy.

However, I couldn't dance forever, and soon I had to face my decision. Should I go see Mason? And risk breaking Illea curfew? Or refuse and risk my families status or even safety?

I couldn't let them down. The choice was simple. I had to meet Mason.

* * *

For probably the tenth time in the last half hour I peeked at the clock. Eleven fifty. Satisfied with the time I rolled off the bed and pulled my hair into a ponytail. Brushing off my t-shirt and shorts I took one last look at the mirror. I looked plain and simple. Perfect .

I snuck out my window and down the tree to the deck outside . Ducking under it I looked around. Great. Mason wasn't here yet. Better early than late.

I wandered around for a moment until I felt a hand over my mouth and another on my waist pulling me against them. A muffled scream escaped my mouth as I was spun around. Before I could get a word in a pair of lips crashed into mine. I recognised the disgusting and controlling behavior of Mason as his hand began to caress my hair.

Finally releasing he smiled. "Hey gorgeous."

I squirmed in his grasp but he would not release me. "What do you want Mason?" I blew my hair out of my face.

"I wanted to go over the rules babe," Mason fell back and sat on the ground, pulling me to his lap. "Rule One, you do what I say, or else," he planted another kiss on my lips, his tongue snaking into my mouth.

I pushed him off. "Stop it!" I hissed

Mason scowled and rolled over, putting me under him. "Rule Two, you don't say no to me," he said, falling down on me and slightly crushing me with his weight. He kissed me again, just as disgustingly as before. He rolled over, piling me so I was over him for a moment then back under him.

That was it. I brought my knee to his stomach and pushed him off me. I started to run, but Mason grabbed me and pinned me against the wall. "Rule Three, you are mine and no one else's. You will never date anyone else. You are MINE."

"Never!" I screeched, trying to push him off. He held me tight and smiled devilishly.

"Oh, baby Nat wants the Prince?" he said in a mocking voice. "Well to bad. You're mine. No Prince for you."

"Too late!" I smiled, thinking fast. "I've already entered!"

Mason scowled. "You will leave. As soon as you can. You. Will. Not. Win. Or else."

My eyes widened. There went my dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!**

**OMG PEOPLE ONLY ONE SLOT LEFT I'M LIKE DYING WITH HAPPINESS .**

**Because their is only one slot left, this slot must be for our mean girl. Now, no body wants to make her, so even if you already have someone you can submit her no problem equal treatment to a new person. She must be in it for the crown, she's a mean girl, and she has to be a Three or Four. I one is not submitted by the time I finish the next chapter I will make her.**

**New rule, it will make sense later in the story. All characters must have at least on living parent and they must be aware of that parent. They must also either live with at least one parent or live with a close relative commonly, because the parent(s) are currently not able to care for them because of traveling, etc.**

**Make sure when you submit your character I can reply via PM if something does not fit regulations.**

**Here are some provinces from the book, plus some I made up. I will now accept two people per these remaining provinces.**

**Clermont**

**Hansport**

**Allens**

**Carolina**

**Junis**

**Serene**

**Rubin**

**Foster**

**I will except more than one person from any of these.**

**So I will not be doing story chapters for all the characters (pre-Selection) so if you want one tell me. I haven't decided how many I will do so it's first cone first served.**

**This chapter is actually Sabine's backstory leading up to a little after she meets Natalia. Note: Most of what Sabine and her parent say is in French, but I'm writing it in English so you can like, read it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sabine!" Dominique Bellamont called. "Sabine!"

The three year old girl giggled and crawled out from under the desk an over to her mom.

"Sabine!" Dominique cried. "Ah Sabine I found you! I found you! Ahh!" she threw her daughter in the air and caught her, spinning around. Sabine squealed with delight.

"Dominique!" a male voice called. "I'm home!"

Dominique gasped and looked at her baby girl. "Papa's home Sabine! Let's go say bonjour!"

Sabine giggled again as her mother carried her into the main room of their small house. Antoine Bellamont smiled a weary smile at his daughter and wife, scooping up the small girl.

"Hello Sabine! Did you miss your Papa?" He smiled, planting a kiss on his daughter's head.

"Yeah Papa," the young girl said with a giggle. Antoine smiled.

"Time for bed my dear," Dominique said, taking Sabine into her arms.

"But I wanna stay up with Papa," Sabine cried. "Pwease Mama?"

"Sorry sweetie, but it's time for bed," Dominique said with a laugh. She carried the small girl to her room and laid her down in her bed. "Goodnight Sabine. I love you," she loses the toddlers head.

"I wuv you to mama," Sabine said, getting comfortable in her bed.

With the young girl asleep, Dominique and Antoine were able to talk about things the three year-old wasn't aloud to hear.

"Dominique," Antoine said. "I'm afraid I have bad news ma cherie."

"Antoine whatever it is, I'll be here for you," Dominique placed her hand on her husband's. "Now, what is wrong?"

Antoine took a deep breath. "My dear Dominique, I've been," he bit his lip. "I've been fired."

And that was the day Sabine Bellamont's life took a turn for the worst.

* * *

Sabine Bellamont was born in France on December 11th. She lived with her mother and father in a small cottage on a hill. Her father was a teacher and her mother worked part-time in a store. Money was tight, but they had just enough. Being from France, she wasn't introduced to the caste system until she moved to Illea when she was eight. But more on that later.

Antoine Bellamont, Sabine's father, was a teacher at a local school until Sabine was was three years old and he was fired due to budget cuts. That was the turning point in Sabine's life. They struggled to get work, Sabine's mother working full-time at the store and her father switching from job to job.

Dominique Bellamont was Sabine's mother. She working part-time in a local store, but switched to full-time soon after her husband lost his job. This resulted in Sabine seeing her parents less and less, and her dreadful neighbor, who agreed to watch her in exchange for meals and eventually work, more.

When Sabine was six, the neighbor decided she was old enough to work and demanded that Sabine pay of the debt by coming to work for her. Sabine's parents knew it would be like slavery, so the sold their lovely house on the hill to pay the neighbor, and moved into a rundown shack that couldn't even be called a "fixer-upper".

* * *

Antoine Bellamont was woken by a loud banging on the door. He shot up and carefully, as to not wake his wife, left the bed and walked to the door.

"Open this door!" he heard a voice say. The neighbor, Madame Hawes! Oh no, she was here for Sabine! Antoine paused, his hand on the doorknob. "Open this door now!" Madame Hawes cried, banging louder.

"Antoine?" Antoine turned to see Dominique rounding the corner. "Antoine, what is going on?"

Antoine cast a sorrowful look at her. "Madame Hawes," he said somberly.

Dominique's eyes widened. She took a deep breath. "Let me Antoine," her husband stood aside and she opened the door to the plump, angry women.

"Finally!" Madame Hawes exclaimed. "Now, I am here to collect my pay. Where is she?"

"She? What do you mean she?" Dominique said, feigning innocence.

Madame Hawes's eyes narrowed. "The girl you fool! She is to work for me on exchange for all the money and time I spent on her!"

"She's to young for that," Antoine cut in calmly. "You'll have to wait."

"She's six. She'll need to start young anyway, all the money you owe me," Madame Hawes said.

"I can't send my only daughter to you this young. She's not ready," Dominique's temper was rising.

"YOU GIVE ME THAT CHILD NOW DOMINIQUE OR I WILL SUE YOU FOR EVERYTING YOU OWN!" Madame Hawes roared. Tiny Sabine Bellamont ran into the room then, gripped her mother's leg and hiding.

"Mama, what's going on?" Sabine said.

"Go back to your room sweetheart," Dominique said, teeth clenched.

"No child,come with me," Madame Hawes said. "You are officially mine."

Antoine and Dominique moved in front of their child. "Never," Antoine said.

Madame Hawes shook her head. "You asked for it. If you are unwilling to pay with labor, then you must pay by cash, which you do not have, or I am allowed to take custody of the child."

Antoine sighed. "How much money?"

The amount made both their eyes widen and jaws drop.

After a bit, Dominique swallowed. "Expect the amount by the end of the month."

* * *

"This is it?"

"Yes ma cherie, this is your new home."

"It's tiny."

"I know sweetheart."

"And smelly."

"I know."

"I liked the old house better. Can we go back to that one?"

Tears formed in the eyes of Dominique Bellamont as she looked down at her six year old daughter. "No baby, we have to stay here. It's safer here."

Sabine looked at her mother with big blue eyes. "Mama, I don't care. I like the old house."

Dominique took a shaker breath. "That house is Madame Hawes's now. I'm sorry my love."

Sabine nodded. "I know Mama."

* * *

After two years of living like this, the Bellamont's finally had enough money saved to move to Illea, with hope that life would be easier there. They were quickly disappointed.

Upon arrival, their lack of ability to speak English and lack of money classified them as Sevens, and they lived in Serene, near Angelos but they soon were moved down to Eights. But their bad luck didn't end there.

* * *

They came in droves. Hundreds of them, Southerners, headed for the crown. By they weren't afraid to slaughter anything that got in their way.

Dominique and Antoine Bellamont were collecting food, ready to be in it home were nine year old Sabine was waiting.

"Dominique!" Antoine cried. "Dominique!"

Dominique turned to see her husband running toward her with something clutched ing his hand.

He smiled at he approached her. "Dominique, look what I found," he opened his hand to to reveal several purple berries.

Dominique gasped. "Antoine! Raspberries? Wonderful, oh wonderful!" as Eights,food was scarce, so they lived on mostly bread and water. Berries were a rare blessing.

"Let's go back home," Antoine said "Sabine is waiting."

Dominique shook her head. "No my dear, I have more places to look. You go. I will be back soon," she planted a kiss on her husband's head.

Antoine sighed. "How did our life get like this?"

"I do not know," Dominique smiled. "But it will get better. I promise . Now go back to our darling Sabine."

Antoine nodded. "I'll wait for you with her," he turned around and headed off.

Dominique smiled again and turned to look behind a bush for more food. It wasn't long before she heard the ear-splitting scream that exchanged their lives forever.

* * *

"Is this what daddy wanted?" Ten year-old Sabine asked her mother as she buttoned up her coat.

Dominique nodded somberly. "Yes my love, daddy and I wanted a better life for you."

"But," Sabine paused. "Are you certain mama? Now I will be a Six while you are merely an Eight."

"Sabine," Dominique said quickly. "Your father loved you, and so do I. This is what is best. And while I will miss you terribly hopefully I can get in my feet and make a better life for you. For now I want you to be safe. And at the Seekers house you will be safe."

"Okay," Sabine was hesitant. "Mama, I found out today that I will be seventeen for the next Selection. I could get a better life for both of us. In seven years I could get us a better life.

Dominique shook her head. "No. You are worth too much to become a prince's plaything. The Selection is not a way. I don't want you to enter."

Sabine opened her mouth to object, but closed it.

"Now let's go," Dominique said. "They are waiting."

* * *

"Hello Sabine," Dinah Seeker said. Dinah was a beautiful women, with blonde hair and a lovely figure even if her stomach was round with child.

"H-hello,"Sabine said in her best English. She have to learn a bit more.

Dinah smiled. "I'm Dinah, and this is Ingrid," she paints to her round stomach. "David and Mina are upstairs. You can go meet them, an then I will show you your room and what you have to do."

Sabine nodded and walks up the stairs, her heart heavy with the absence of her mother and father, tears brimming on her eyelids.

* * *

"Marcus!" Dinah called. "Marcus come quick!"

Sabine heard thundering footsteps as Marcus ran to his wife by the front door.

"What happened Di- who is this?" Marcus asked.

"I found her limping down the street, her parents and siblings were killed, and I think her leg is broken."

"Okay, I'll get Lila, she'll be able to fix it."

"Yes but what do we do about her?"

"Orphanage Di, that what we have to do."

"Heavans no! Those places are vile! I won't send a child there."

"Maid then?"

"We can't do that Marcus! She has to accept the room and board or money and come and work for us!"

"Well what can we do then?"

"We, we'll have to adopt her."

"Di, that's not legal."

"We can't tell a soul. Oh, she's waking up!"

Sabine heard shuffling and then Dinah's voice again.

"What is your name sweetheart?"

"Na-Natalia. It's Natalia."

* * *

What did you guys think?

Please reread the top notes!

Til next chapter,

BluePatronus01


	5. Chapter 5

**No one wants the mean girl? Fair enough, I'll make her. All you need to know now is her name is Jessina Redburn and she's a Three from Fennely. So now that all the spots are taken, I will do this chapter for Lauren Calibri, Lady Kalee's character, and one more, so PM me if you want that slot, then the chapter when the Selected are announced!**

**I changed a few provinces around because I realized in the actual book they only choose one girl per province. You will find out in two chapters, or in one if nobody wants that last chapter for their character slot.**

**So this chapter takes place around two days after chapter two, on a Wednesday, so the Selected are announced on a Friday.**

**I have not read the Elite so please don't hate me if some details are off. I DO NOT WANT SPOILERS I WILL BE READING IT SOON.**

**I believe that Princes are Twenty when the Selection starts? And if anyone could tell me what day they are sent to the palace that would be great.**

**I need some random names and castes if you don't mind sending a few. Send them in this format: Name, Caste for example, Natalia Seeker, Two**

**I have decided to reveal the secret in chapter four so I'd go reread it first before this one. If you want to know that is. Or you can wait, it don't care.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I wiped the sweat from my brow and looked up at the sun. It was shining high and at it's noon high point, heating up the farm and cause me to heat up quickly. It was Wednesday, usually my day off from the factory but Aunt Jana and Uncle Graham needed me to work the farm, what with it being so close to harvest time. I was actually picking a few strawberries, because they had ripened quickly.

I began to sing a joyful tune under my breath, a stubborn reminder of my father's wishes. I'd much rather be singing right now.

"Lauren!" I heard Uncle Graham call. "Lauren!" I looked up to see him driving the tractor towards me, waving his hand. I waved back at him.

"Hey!" I cried.

Uncle Graham pulled the tractor up next to me and killed the motor. "Corality, Dalton, Sonoma and Zia are here. Bring the berries in and go say hello."

I smiled at Uncle Graham and picked up the basket. Corality was my cousin, and her husband Dalton and kids visited sometimes. It was a big deal whenever they did.

"Okay," I called, grabbing the basket and running inside. Corality waited with open arms, her belly round with her third child. I wrapped my arms around her, then Dalton, then Sonama and little Zia.

"Lauren!" Corality smiled. "How have you been? Everything been okay?"

I smiled. "Perfectly fine. I got a raise at the factory."

"Good job," Corality said. "Where's Malanie?"

I pointed to the door. "She's out with Aunt Jana. They're getting some stuff and arranging the sales.

Corality nodded. "I'm sure we'll still be here when she comes back."

Corality, Dalton, Uncle Graham, the kids and I sat around the dining room table and chatted. We talked about how Dalton's job was doing and the farm and the factory and my schoolwork and lots of other things. Finally the topic turned to the Selection.

"Did you sign up Lauren?" Corality asked.

I nodded. "Yesterday."

Corality smiled. "That's great! Oh Lauren you'd be a lovely queen I know it. Prince Lucas will love you!"

"I'm just hoping he's more than a pretty face on TV," I said with a laugh.

"What's wrong with just a pretty face?" Dalton asked, looking hurt. We all laughed.

Suddenly, the door opened and Aunt Jana and Malanie walked in.

"Cora!" Malanie cried, running in and wrapping her arms around her.

"Hey Mal," Corality said, returning the hug. Malanie ran around hugging everyone else, as did Aunt Jana.

"So what are we talking about?" Aunt Jana asked, taking a seat.

"The Selection," I replied.

"Ah, the Selection," Aunt Jana said with a smile. "Oh Cora, remember the last Selection?"

Corality nodded. "Yeah, and I was all upset because they wouldn't allow twelve year olds in the competition.

"And nobody thought Queen Ember would win, but when she did, everyone was so happy," Aunt Jana.

Corality nodded. "Oh and Lady Cassidy was the favorite, until she got sent home after the Elite cut!"

"Oh!" Aunt Jana sighed. "Those were the good old days.

Corality nodded. "Yeah they were."

Throughout this whole conversation, Malanie had taken Sonama and Zia to go play, so Dalton, Uncle Graham and I were sitting there uncomfortablely. Dalton and Uncle Graham mumbled something about work and excused themselves, leaving me to listen to tales I'd heard many times before.

Finally Corality and Aunt Jana stopped reminiscing and the topic turned to me for a split second.

"Lauren," Corality said. "How did your picture come out?"

I shrugged. "Fine," Aunt Jana had known about the picture thing and gotten me a bit ready. I didn't look as good as say, some of the Twos and Threes, but I looked better the Sixes and Sevens I'd seen.

"Did you see Jeanne Casper?" Corality asked.

"On yes," Aunt Jana nodded. "She was there with her daughter Corona, the smuggest grins on there faces.

Jeanne Casper was part of a chain. Somehow, her mother had been Selected, but lost, she had been, but lost, and now it was Corona Casper's job, but I didn't think she'd make it in. No offence to her, but the girl had a rotten personality and more freckles the the sky had stars.

"How does she do it?" Corality asked. "I mean, she managed to be old enough for the selection, and then have her oldest daughter be old enough for the Selection."

"I heard she just became pregnant," Aunt Jean said.

Corality chuckled. "No way. When's she due?"

"Eight months I think? Maybe the full nine," Aunt Jean replied.

"So that will put her next daughter..."

"Possibly just in time for the next Selection."

Corality threw her hands up in the air. "That woman wants power more than I want cheesecake."

"Cheesecake?" I asked.

"Delicious thing Laur, had it when I visited my friend, who's a Three," Corality answered.

I nodded. "Oh."

"Speaking of being due, when's Jaz due again?" Aunt Jana asked. Jaz was what we called Corality's new baby. She didn't know if it was going to be a boy or girl, so it was going to be named either Jasper or Jazmine.

"A month to three weeks," Corality said.

Aunt Jana smiled. "I'm so excited for you!" She squeezed her daughter's hand.

They chatted without me about the new baby and stuff for a bit. Then Corality turned to me.

"Lauren," she said. "I wanted to give you something."

"Okay," I nodded. "What is it?"

"This is very important, so you can't lose it or give it to anyone," Corality warned.

I nodded. "Okay."

Corality reached into her purse and pulled out a necklace. It was gold, and just a simple heart charm on a chain.

"It was your mom's," Corality said. "She gave it to me to give to you if you entered the Selection."

I clasped the locket in my hand. My mother had died in a rebel attack back when I lived in Belcourt, near Angeles. My father, a Five, sent me to live in Florana with Aunt Jana and Uncle Graham as a Four, so I'd be safer. He had to stay in Florana, because of his job, but I went to visit him sometimes.

The locket was important to me because it was hers. I didn't have to much of her stuff, dad missed he to much to keep her things around.

"Thanks," I breathed, looking at the locket.

Corality smiled. "No problem babe."

Zia tottled into the room. "Mama!" She said. "Mama!"

Corality stood up and picked her up. "What's wrong baby?"

"Mama," Zia repeated. "I hungwy."

"Ok sweetheart," Corality carried the young girl to the table and put her down. She then pulled out a little box of animal crackers, opened it, and handed them to Zia. Zia immediately stuck her tiny hand in and grabbed one.

Corality returned to her seat by Zia and she and my mom resumed a conversation about something to do with cooking.

I excused myself and headed outside. Laying in the field I looked up at the clouds, my mom's necklace in my hand, daydreaming about my new life if I were to be picked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Now that we are close the the real thick Selection part of the story, the chapter notes shall shrink! But I still need you to tell me if you want a chapter on Natalia entering the Selection or not.**

**This chapter is about swimmy6's character, Lelia Gray. It takes place right before the time to enter the Selection closes.**

**I still need names! No need to number them just send me as many as you can in the format Name, Caste, like Natalia Seeker, Two. Please write out the number. For example Two not 2.**

**Unless you want that chapter on Natalia, this is the last chapter before the Selection. After that it will focus completely on Natalia until they arrive at the airport, then I will begin to switch POVs between the ten girls. I will give you a full list of all the names of the Selected with the next chapter, and if you want the plane arrangements I'll put those to. Remember, TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT. So I can put it in the story.**

**Real quick, another really good story to read is BerryGoodness's Do All Good Things Come to an End? Even though it's a closed SYOC, she still a brilliant writer and the story is one to check out.**

**Onto the show!**

**BluePatronus01**

* * *

One more second.

Just one more.

The finish line, or rather the edge of the pool, was right in front of me.

I could beat my old record if I just held my breath for one more second.

Time seemed to slow down and the wall seemed to get farther and farther away. Meanwhile, my lungs felt as if they would burst. I needed air. Now.

No! Air could wait, I had to break my record.

Finally, I couldn't hold it much longer and I broke the surface, shooting upward and collapsing down on the the ground. The ground? I looked down and sure enough, there was the wall, right below me. Yes! I looked up at Mom who shook her head and clicks the stopwatch in his hand. I climbs our of the pool and wrapped a towel around me.

"What?" I asked. "I beat it didn't it?"

Mom sighed and held out the the stopwatch. "By one second Lels, one second."

I groaned. "Mo-om! That's good! That means I beat my high score!" I walked over to the huge board in the corner of the room where our swimming scores were kept. "I can change my high now!"

"Don't bother," Mom called. I groaned, ignoring her and picking up the piece of chalk we used to write our scores. I erased the old eight and replaced it with a seven, smiling at my work. But a quick glance up at Michael's time made me frown.

"Get back in and do it again," Mom said. "Michael would have beaten his record twice by now. You've only put a dent in yours."

I turned around and raised an eyebrow at her. I hated when she compared me to Michael. "It's eight-thirty. I'm going to the weight room."

"Lelia Delaney Gray," my mother said sternly. "Get back in that pool now. You need to break your record today."

"I already broke it!" I called dismissively, tossing the towel into the bin and pulling off my goggles. I turned the corner into the locker room, which was really just a few floor-length lockers and a few changing rooms. I unlocked my locker and tossed my goggles and swimming cap in. Then I grabbed a sports bra and a pair of sofees, closed my locker, and walked into a changing room to change. When I had changed, I reopened my locker and hung my wet bathing suit in it, then I slipped on my lucky St. Adjutor medal.

After locking the locker, I headed into the weight room. Turning on the radio, I got into position on one of the machines and got to work.

Every day at six-thirty, I woke up and went to the pool with my mom to practice. Then, at eight-thirty, I finished swimming and went to the weight room. The rest of my day was meet and greets, schooling, swim meets, and possibly more practice. I also had another practice session every night.

Practicing swimming used to be fun, but mom pushed me so much I've almost begun to dread it. Almost. I love being in the water so much, that would never happen.

Michael, my perfect brother, was also a swimmer. He was better than me, ans always made sure I knew it. The idiot always practiced at the gym nearby, instead of at home like the rest of us. Mom always practiced on the court, located conveniently inside of the track Simon ran on. Dad was an actor, so he was usually out shooting a movie or something, however even he usually spent his downtime reciting lines in the living room.

I did go to the public pool for practice sometimes, like today, mainly to get away from mom. She liked to practice volleyball at noon, to work up more of a sweat, so around then I slipped off to the pool. When I was at the public pool, I mostly just swam freely, for fun, and hung with some of my guy friends. Girls were drama, guys just hit each other and made up.

I usually stayed in the weight room for an hour or so, but today I was so pissed at my mom for comparing me to Michael, I ended up lifting for almost two. It was ten-twenty when I had finished.

Muscles sore, I decided to go relax in my room until noon. I put my medal back in the locker and headed upstairs to my room.

"Lelia," I heard behind me. Swearing under my breath I turned around to see mom dangling a piece of paper in her hand. Upon closer inspection it turned out to be... no.

"What is this?" mom snapped.

I hesitated. "Um, the form for the selection?"

Mom's eyes narrowed. "And why is it filled out?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Because I'm not going to enter," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Why do you think."

"Lelia Delaney Gray you will enter the Selection over my dead body," mom shouted.

"Why can't I?" I countered.

"You'll get out of shape."

"I will not."

"You'll fall behind in the program-"

"Will not"

"Lelia!" mom's voice was shaky. "You. Are. Not. Entering."

"YES I AM!" I screamed.

"Lelia!" Mom was surprised at the volume of my voice.

"You just want me to stay here so you can hover over me and judge me and pushed me to far!" I yelled. "Well I'm tired of it so I'm entering."

Mom placed one hand on each side of the paper. "You are not," she ripped the paper in half.

Time slowed down as the two peices of my freedom fell from her hands to the ground. Tears welled up on my eyes and I fell to my knees, grabbing the papers and looking at the them. I looked at my mom.

"I hate you," I said in a shaky voice. My mom's poker face never wavered and I stood up, running to my room and collapsing on the bed. There I let the tears fall. I didn't know why I was so sad, only that I wanted to be away from the only things I'd ever known for once, and see new things.

All of a sudden my phone went off. I picked it up and read the text. It was from Will, one of my friends from the pool. Will was eighteen and had a bike, which he frequently grab me rides on.

"Hey Lels, you coming to the pool today?"

I quickly typed a reply.

"Probably not. To sad."

Almost immediately there was a reply.

"No no no no sad Lelia. Why you sad?"

"Mom ripped up my selection form. Now I'm stuck here."

"Can't you tape it?"

I hadn't thought of that. I walked over to my desk and grabbed some tape. Then I attempted to fix the papers the best I could. When I had finished, they were a little messed up, but readable.

"Brilliant Will! But now what? Today's the last day to submit."

There wasn't a reply for another half hour. Finally my phone dinged again.

"Go outside."

What? I looked out my window to see Will on his bike, waving at me. I smiled and grabbed a hairbrush, fixing my self up and putting on a little make-up. I looked like a mess, so the make-up though unlike me, was necessary.

Finished, I grabbed the form and my swim bag, so I'd have an excuse, and ran outside, shouting to my mom I was going to the pool. I was gone before I heard her reply.

"Thanks so much!" I called to Will as we rode.

"No prob Lels," he said. "Whoa."

I followed his gaze to see the line, which was shorter than the past days, but still long.

"Wow," I breathed. I got off the bike and pulled out my form. Then I turned to Will. "Thanks," I said.

"No problem," he smiled. "Let's go."

"Wait," I gave him a look. "You don't have to wait with me."

Will smiled again. "Yeah I do. We got this far together, I'm going to make sure you get entered.

So he waited with me. For a whole hour he waited. We joked around and laughed and I felt much better.

Finally it was my turn I sat down in the chair, handed them my form and waited. I realised they were going to take my picture, and I looked down at my clothes. Still in my work out outfit. Dang it. It least my face looked good.

"Hey Lelia," Will said.

"What?" I asked.

"If you get picked, make sure to send me some food okay. I hear palace food is amazing. Oh, and don't get fat," he warned.

"Okay," I started to laugh.

And then they snapped the picture.


	7. Chapter 7

**AND THEY ARE CHOSEN! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN!**

**I've decided I will Compromise and put the Natalia submitting her form and stuff with the Selecting chapter. It will be like a flashback.**

**And now without further mindless rambling, the chapter you've all been waiting for! Let's go!**

* * *

I was so nervous I didn't know what to do. The Illea Capitol Report was in ten minutes. At the moment I was quickly going over my dance for an upcoming party, a party I may have to cancel, on account of I COULD BE CHOSEN TO ENTER THE SELECTION AND POSSIBLY MARRY THE GUY OF MY DREAMS.

And were I not chosen, well I'd have to be... Mason's. And that was something I did not want to be.

I remembered the night I had the Watson gig. Mason had texted me and forced me to come meet him. It was another horrid night of forced kisses and being pushed around.

My whole life would be like that, unless I got into the Selection. If I got into the Selection, I could ask Prince Lucas to help so that even if I didn't win I'd be safe. My whole family would be safe.

I'm also dead scared that Peter found out about me entering after I told him I had. Then he'd bring hell down on me if I stayed,

To nervous to dance, I thought back to when I'd entered.

* * *

"Nat! Come on honey! Na-at!" Dinah called.

I nervously put the finishing touches on my make-up. "In a minute!" I took one last look in the mirror. I had a pink blouse on and black pants, and my hair was done up in a nice updo with little tendrils of hair hanging down.

"Come on Nat! We don't want to have to wait to long!" Dinah shouted. I smiled at my reflection and bounded downstairs, bag in hand.

"I'm ready," I said with a smile.

Dinah smiled proudly. "Oh honey you look great. I'm so happy for you," Dinah wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I hugged her back and we walked outside. The registration place was close enough we could walk there.

During the walk I was silent. Dinah prattled on and on about Ingrid and how proud she was and how happy she was and lots of other stuff. I nodded and said yes or no when appropriate, but I was way to nervous to say anything else.

When we got to the building, the line was very long. "Wow," Dinah said. "Looks like everyone wanted to submit it today."

I nodded dully and took my place in line, followed by Dinah.

"Dinah!" I heard a voice call. I turned with my mother to see Lizabeth Monroe and her mother Rebecca coming over to us.

"Rebecca!" Dinah greeted. Lizabeth and Rebecca stood behind us.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," I said grumpily.

"So are you nervous Natalia?" Rebecca asked me.

I shook my head. "Not really," I lied. "I mean, I won't be angry if I don't get in. It does t matter to much." I couldn't tell her about Mason.

"No way. I HAVE to get in," Lizabeth said. "Prince Lucas and I are like, perfect for each other.

Despite the situation I chuckled under my breath. She was so naive, so immature. Lizabeth was also a Two, and unlike me had never had to work hard to survive or anything like that.

My mother chatted with Lizabeth and Rebecca until it was my turn to get my picture taken. I calmly sat down, handed the man my form and smiled softly, my back straight and my head slightly tilted. the photographer gave me one last look and snapped the picture

* * *

"Nat?" I looked up to see Mina in the doorway.

"Hey Mi," I walked over. "What's up?"

"Mom sent me," Mina said. "The Report will be on soon. Gino made popcorn."

Oh. Right. That. I followed Mina into the main room and, upon seeing everyone in their sleepwear, quickly ran upstairs to change.

"Hurry Miss Natalia," Sabine called from her seat. "It's starting."

Everyone had a seat, including the staff, so I climbed onto the couch with Ingrid and Sabine just as the Illea national emblem appeared on the screen and the national anthem sounded. I could here Ingrid singing along and nearly cried. She could lose all hope of that if I didn't today.

"Good evening Illea!" Cleo Gladstone, the host of the Report, said into a microphone with a smile. "And good evening your Majestys!" she turned to the royal family and my breath cough in my throat. There he was. Prince Lucas. With his sandy blonde hair that hung in his face ever so slightly and his chiseled features and blue eyes so deep you felt like you could melt in them.

"Hello Cleo," King Lance said.

"So, Prince Lucas, have you seen any of the girls chosen yet?" Cleo asked.

Prince Lucas shook his head. "No, not yet. I'll see when the rest of Illea sees."

"Oh then you must just as excited as everyone else is to see these thirty- five lovely ladies," Cleo said. "So without further ado, the Selected!"

The first picture appeared. It was a pretty girl with straight blonde hair that was so light it was basically white. She had a huge smile on her face and twinkling eyes. Her name was Kristine Shock, and she was a Five from Panama.

The next picture appeared. It was of a girl with curly black hair that hung in her eyes, as if trying to conceal their striking blue. She had a splash of freckles across her nose and high cheekbones. She was smiling, but it didn't reach her eyes, as if she was sad within. Her name was Starr Linden, and she was a Six from Kent.

Krissa Gangley was a redheaded Four from Allens. She had a huge smile on her face, blue eyes, and a ton of freckles.

The next picture shocked me, mainly because it was... me! Natalia Seeker, Two, Waverly.

"Oh my god Nat!" Mina called from next to me. She was shaking me, but I was to shell shocked to notice. My problems were almost gone. All I had to do was confide in Lucas and I would be free. I snuck a look at Sabine, who was smiling happily. I had been picked, which meant she had not.

Our celebration was short-lived, as the next picture of Lelia Gray, a Two from Sota appeared. She had brown hair and was lightly tanned. But wheat surprised me most was that on the picture she was laughing. Her eyes were closed and she was LAUGHING. Even I could tell she was pretty.

The next picture was of an unsmiling blonde, who had her head tilted up as if indicating she was better than others. Her eyes where green and she was very tanned. Rosella Thorn, Two, Labrador.

The smiling picture that came next was of Lauren Calibri. Lauren was a Four from Florana with dark brown hair and a dazzling smile. She was very pale and had the strangest eyes, a shade of blue that was pretty much gray.

The next picture made me smile because I recognised the girl with the dirty blonde ringlet curls. She had lovely green eyes and a delicate smile that made her eyes sparkle. "Heidi Cooper, Three from Hansport!" Cleo called.

The next picture I knew as well. I easily recognised the cheery smile of Kendra Valor, Four, Nelam. Kendra was redhead and had a fair dose of freckles, but it was made up for by her beautiful green eyes.

Next up came Jessina Redburn. This Three had a sour look on her face and brilliant brown hair, a lovely color. Her eyes were a shockingly icey blue and her skin was perfectly tanned. Jessina was from Fennely, and she looked very well kept.

I let out a gasp as the next girl was shown. She had straight jet-black hair and brilliantly green eyes. She wasn't smiling, merely scowling at the camera, but she was still very beautiful. There were two tattoos peeking out from each shirt sleeve. She was Andrea Wishor, Five, from Clermont.

A few more pictures went by, each girl pretty in her own way. Wills Martez, Levinia Alatis, Megan Bird. Then the final picture appeared and we all gasped.

"Sabine Bellamont, Six!" Cleo cried. "From Serene!"

* * *

**Whoa mind blown there! Sabine entered under her old province? What? What?! WHAT?!**

**So here is the full list of the Selected:**

**1. Willa Martez- Four- Zuni **

**2. Delilah Hunt- Five- Tammins **

**3. Naomi Kiss- Three- Sonage **

**4. Destiny Sims- Three- Dakota **

**5. Penelope Grant- Four- Likely**

** 6. Malina Furn- Two- Atlin **

**7. Marissa LaFevers- Four- Columbia **

**8. Starr Linden- Six- Kent **

**9****. Lelia Gray- Two- Sota **

**10. Lanie White- Four- Hundson **

**11. Isabelle Larson- Three- Paloma **

**12. Lauren Caliri- Four- Florana **

**13. Andrea (Drew) Wishor- Five- Clermont **

**14. Levinia Alatis- Four- Sumner **

**15. Kendra Valor- Four- Nelam **

**16. Rosella Thorn- Three- Labrador **

**17. Kristine (Kris) Shock- Five- Panama **

**18. Krissa Gangly- Four- Allens **

**19. Jessina Redburn- Three- Fennaly **

**20. Heidi Cooper- Three- Hansport **

**21. Angelina Nicole Payne- Two- Bankston **

**22. Sabine Bellamont- Six- Serene **

**23. Alanis Court- Four- Whites **

**24. Cameron Soez- Six- Carolina **

**25. Serafina Marks- Three- Calgary **

**26. Odette Greens- Three- Baffin **

**27. Ella Wells- Four- Ottaro **

**28. Alina Depps- Two- Lakedon **

**29. Isabel Reins- Five- Yukon **

**30. Hazel Swan- Two- Dominca **

**31. Hillary Twain- Six- Denbeigh**

** 32. Celina Cambrid- Three- St. George **

**33. Melinda Bronston- Four- Belcourt **

**34. Megan Bird- Four- Midston **

**35. Natalia Seeker- Two- Waverly**

**Anyone wishing to know who your character is one a plane with, I shall tell you in PM upon request. Note, the plane chapter will be in Natalia's and two other POVs. Don't bother asking for them I'm deciding.**

**Til next chapter,**

**Blue**


	8. Chapter 8

"Natalia Seeker, Two, from Waverly!" Cleo called. I clenched my fist on the water bottle, spraying myself and mother with water in the process. But I didn't care.

"Mason!" Mother exclaimed. I ignored her and looked at father, who had a cross expression on His face.

"How?" I exclaimed. "How!? Father didn't you tip the scales in Danika Manila's favor? You said you had this in the bag!"

"Relax Mason,"father told me. "It is all under control."

"What do you mean, under control," I asked.

Father pointed to the screen. "That."

I looked at it as Cleo exclaimed. "Sabine Bellamont, Six!" A pretty blonde girl appeared on the screen, her blue eyes flashing.

"Father, how is this," father shushed me.

Cleo smiled again. "From Serene."

Father gasped and slammed his drink on the table. Something had gone wrong.

* * *

I took a deep breath as I looked at myself in the mirror. I had on the uniform of the Selected, black pants and a white shirt, and our provinces flower, a rose dyed yellow, in my hair. For shoes I had chosen a pair of black flats. Subtle, practical, and stylish.

I hadn't packed much, just a few dancing outfits, a change of clothes, paper, pens, and a few peices of jewelry. We had been told everything else would be provided for us, and we were not allowed to bring cell phones.

"Nat?" I heard a voice ask. I turned to see David in the doorway.

"Hi David," I sighed. "Is it time to go?"

David shook his head. "No you have time. Sabine told me to give this to you just before the send-off," he held out a note.

Sabine had had the form sent to her staring she was a citizen of Serene. Marcus had flown with her there as soon as possible and rented a house to make it look like she had been from there the whole time. He was currently posing as her father.

I took the note from him. "Thanks," I said. David nodded and walked out the door.

I opened the note up. It was written in French, Sabine must have been in a hurry. It read:

Miss Natalia,

I wanted to thank you for being my friend. I have been alone on this world for a very long time, and I know we are simular. You've always been there for me.

I have found out about my misforming. In the census, I was taken down as a resident of Serene by my old neighbor. She was living in my mother's old house, and everyone was under the impression there I lived with her. My mother is no where to be found.

I am writing this now in the airport, and David has promised to give it to you without reading it. You are lucky to have a brother like David.

I cannot wait to see you. Good luck.

Sabina

I smiled at the note and folded it up, placing it into my bag. I looked at the clock and grabbed my bag, hurrying outside.

The send-off was exciting, Mina dared me to do a round-off back tuck into the audience, which I did, and then Ingrid was screaming at me to walk on my hands so I was basically an acrobat the whole way. I waved at the audience and saw Lizabeth scowling at me, but most people smiled and congratulated me. It felt great, like I was some sort of hero.

People kept shouting at me to do different tricks, which I was happy to oblige. However, I eventually had to stop, mainly because I had to say goodbye to everyone.

Mina ran up first. "I'll miss you!" She said.

"I'll miss you too!" I wrapped my arms around her. "Keep up the good work."

David and Nella came up next. Nella ran up and wrapped her arms around me and told me how much she'd miss me when I was a One. I smiled at her.

David simply hugged me and told me to write, and then he walked away.

Dinah came up next. "Sweetheart!" She hugged me tightly, but only for a moment. "Marcus wanted me to tell you that he is proud of you, and he will be no matter what happens."

I smiled in relief. Marcus wasn't mad at me. I gave her a quick kiss on the to Ingrid.

"Bye bye!" Ingrid said. I laughed.

"Bye baby," I smiled. "Keep singing okay?"

Ingrid nodded. "Ok Nat!"

After Ingrid the staff came up and hugged me, minus Sabine who was having her own farewell in Serene. I ducked into the car with slight tears in my eyes. Everything was going to be fine now. Why was I worried?

Because what if the Prince wasn't kind and gentle. What if he couldn't help me? What if he was just as bad as Peter?

I shook my head to clear it. No. I had to hope for the best. The car started up and Layla, my guide, prattled in my ear. I mostly ignored her, saying yes and no when necessary. We arrived at the airport, a place I'd been several times, and immediately boarded the plane.

When I got on, a girl with dark blonde hair and hazel eyes greeted me. Hillary Twain, a Six I think, from Denbeigh.

"Hi," she smiled. "You're Natalia right? Oh isn't this plane wonderful?"

I nodded dully and smiled. Hillary's mood was infectious. "Yes, it's much nicer than the last one I was on," Dang it! Hillary was a Six. She'd probably never been on a plane.

Hillary giggled. "Oh, you're a Two! You've probably been everywhere! Can you tell me?"

I hesitated. I didn't want to come off as stuck-up. Plus, I really hadn't been to that many provinces, and never out of Illea. "Um well..."

"Is anybody here?" I heard a voice call. I turned to see a blonde with dark shades and high heels on.

"Yeah!" Hillary cried. The blonde took off her shades and I recognized her as Hazel Swan, a fellow Two from Dominica. I didn't recognize her from the Selection but from her work as a singer.

Hazel surveyed the group and her lip curled. She sat down in a seat and opened up a book, ignoring Hillary and I.

"Well she seems nice," I hissed under my breath. Hillary chuckled.

"Hazel!" a fourth voice called. I turned to see a girl with white blonde hair straight as a bone, who's name I couldn't quite place, run into view after Hazel.

"What," Hazel groaned, looking at the girl.

The girl brushed her hair out of her face and her eyes widened. "Are you really Hazel Swan?"

Hazel nodded like it was obvious. The girl shrieked and clapped her hands.

"Oh my gosh!" She turned to me and gasped. "You're Natalia Seeker! Oh my gosh I'm riding with celebrities!" She squealed with happiness and plopped down next me. Hazel scowled and turned back to her book.

"Hi," I smiled at the girl. "You know, you can call me Nat."

The girl gasped. "Wow. You're so down to earth for a celebrity," she stuck out her hand. "I'm Kristine Shock, but you can call me Kris," I shook it and she turned to Hillary. "Who are you?"

"Hillary Twain," Hillary smiled. "I don't have a nickname."

We all laughed at that one. I liked these girls.

"So what where you guys talking about before I so rudely interrupted?" Kris asked.

"Well, Nat was about to tell me so travel stories," Hillary said quickly.

Kris smiled. "Oh! I wanna hear too!"

I chuckled and without a second thought, launched into a story about my trip to St George.

* * *

These girls were insane.

I was sure of it. I didn't know how much longer I could handle them.

First there was Delilah. She was this Five with strawberry blonde hair. All she could talk about was how great the life in the palace would be, and how great running the country would be, and how great EVERYTHING ON THIS GOSH DARN EARTH WOULD BE WHEN SHE WAS QUEEN.

Then there was Jessina. Total brat, she actually STILL had on the sunglasses she'd worn on, and every once in a while peeked at people above them with a scowl on her face. She was only a Three, but by the way she acted you could have guessed she was a Two. She seemed confident she would win, or as she said, "Well who else would the Prince pick?"

Last but not least was the least insane of the group, Kendra. Kendra was fine, except for the fact that she'd spoken probably three words, most of which were directed at me. The girl was so shy, I was surprised she'd even been able to sign up.

I was sitting in a seat in the back corner, when a huge catfight broke out.

"Get away from me!" Delilah screamed. Jessina took a step back and flipped her hair over her shoulder in disgust.

"Watch it you little prick," Jessina hissed. I rolled my eyes at the two.

"Meow," I heard a voice hiss next to me. I turned to see Kendra of all people. We looked at each other and immediatly started laughing.

Jessina and Delilah looked at us. "What!" Jessina snapped.

I opened my mouth to explain, but I started to laugh again. It wasn't what Kendra had said but that Kendra of all people had said it. Jessina and Delilah looked at us like we were crazy but we just laughed with each other.

Jessina survayed us. "You," she pointed at Kendra who immediatly stopped laughing. "You haven't spoken a word this whole time. And now fish girl got you to talk. What's your problem?"

Fish girl. I hadn't even told her my name. I'm more famous than I thought "Um," Kendra said. "I don't like you, but I like Lelia?"

I chuckled under my breath and Jessina's lip curled. "You, you insulant little-"

"Aw shut up!" I said. Jessina's mouth dropped open and she gasped, turning on her heel and walking back to her seat. As soon as she'd sat down, Delilah started talking about her future as the queen but Jessina shouted at her and she stopped.

Kendra turned to me. "Why'd she call you fish girl?" She asked, no trace of the former shakiness in her voice.

"I swim," I answered. "I'm an athlete."

"Oh," Kendra sighed. "I stock shelves. Or I used to."

I nodded. "I forgot about the caste jump."

Kendra nodded. "Yeah, I'm kind of nervous. If I don't win, I have to start all over without my family."

"My family didn't even know I signed up!" I reveled.

Kendra looked shocked. "Where they mad?"

"My mom was," I said. "She screamed at me. My brothers just laughed. Like how could I be queen."

Kendra nodded slowly. "Do you think you could?"

I shrugged. "It's more of an escape."

"But do you think you could?" Kendra asked, looking me in the eye."

I shrugged again. "Sure I could."

Kendra smiled. "Then you can."

* * *

"Bye," Rose said, hugging me tightly. "Go show that Prince what you can do."

Tears welled up in my eyes. I had to leave Rose behind with Dad. I had to leave everybody.

"Rose," I said looking at her. "Go get Caleb."

"But its one good-bye-"

"I know what it is," I sighed. "Please go get him."

She nodded and left. A few moments later she returned with Caleb.

"What do you want Starr?" He groaned. "I already said goodbye," he smiled wearily so I knew he was kidding.

"Listen," I said. "I don't have much time. You guys need to get the money, get the money they send you don't let dad have it and move out. Caleb move out of that house. Get away from Dad. Please."

Caleb and Rose nodded. "I promise," Caleb said. Rose nodded in agreement.

I smiled at them one last time and turned to enter the car, but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Rio, the son of the Twos we worked for. Rio was my best friend.

I wrapped my arms around him. "I'll miss you Rio."

"I'll miss you to," he said, pulling away to look at me. "Starr, don't forget me when you become a princess."

"Rio," I said. "There's thirty-four other girls. Thirty-four smarter, more cunning, cleverer, richer, girls with way more training who want this way more than me. Not to mention they are all twice as pretty as me. I'll never win."

Rio leaned in close to me and before I knew what was happening he kissed me. I didn't know what to think of it. Rio, my best friend, was kissing me! I was a Selected! This was against the law! I was glad everyone had left.

But worst of all, I kind of liked the kiss.

Rio finished and backed away with a solemn look on his face. "No one's prettier than you."

Starstruck, I turned and entered the car, taking it all in.

Despite my worries, I had to marvel in the cars interior. It was leather, soft leather and there was a screen and the windows were tinted so no one could see in.

"Wow," I breathed. Veronica, my guide, nodded.

"You've probably never seen something this nice," she said. "Roll down the window."

I did, and I saw Kent flash before my eyes. "Are we really going this fast!?"

"Yeah," Veronica said. "Amazing isn't it. Just wait until you get to the palace."

I smiled at her and looked back out the window, Veronica explaining everything as we drove.

The drive was over to soon and we arrived at the airport. I ran out of the car and was about to board the plane when I noticed Veronica wasn't with me.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked.

Veronica shook her head. "Good luck Starr," and with that she drove off.

I frowned as I watched her go. She was the only one I knew.

No Starr. You don't need Veronica. You can handle the other girls fine. I fixed my pants and walked inside.

Right away I could tell I was a goner.

We had been allowed to wear whatever shoes we wanted, so I'd worn ny favorite sneakers. These other girls had on heels, heels, and pretty flats. They were obviously Princess material.

"Hi," I said tentatively.

"Hi," the redhead said brightly. "I'm Krissa, and this is Sabine," she pointed to a pretty blonde who smiled. "And Isabelle," she pointed to a brunette who waved slightly. I could tell the brunette, who was in heels, was very proper.

I raised an eyebrow at her. Red- Krissa- was way to perky for me. I sat down as far away from them as I could, in a window seat.

The three of them continued a conversation behind me. I ignored them, staring out the window and thinking. I could think for long because the sights were simply amazing and I had to look while I could.

"I heard we're first," Krissa said. I turned around.

"First for what?" I asked. They looked at me.

"The landing ceremony," Sabine said. Her voice was accented in some way. French?

I cocked my head. "What's a landing ceremony?"

The girls looked at each other. "You don't know?"

I shook my head. "Can't say that I do."

"Didn't your parents tell you about it?" Isabelle asked.

I shook my head, not wanting to reveal more. In reality, my mother died when I was young and my father didn't care about us. I don't know a thing about the Selection except that we were trying to get a Prince.

Krissa smiled. "Well my mom did, and its great. We get to exit the plane to a bunch of fans, and since we are first they'll be be extra happy. Then we go into the palace and a skilled team gives us a makeover!"

"A makeover!?" I gasped. This was going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

**I'm back! Miss me? So what do you think?**

**Tell me what is great and what is not in review please so I can keep/get rid of/fix/explain it.**

**I'm going to be including the list of all thirty- five people, minus everyone who is eliminated every chapter there is an elimination.**

**Sorry if there are any off details, remember I am managing about thirty-five characters at once.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Blue **


	9. Chapter 9

The plane touched ground and we filed out. Natalia was first, ever the acrobat she did an aerial into a turn and another aerial, then a backflip. She landed with a smile and proceeded to greet the people waiting.

I was glad that I wasn't next. It would be hard to follow that. The girl who was, Hazel, strutted out, posing for pictures occasionally and signing a few autographs. Hazel ended before Natalia had even finished.

I was next, and I ran out with a smile. I waved at everybody and joined Natalia in signing autographs, taking pictures, and simply talking.

Natalia finally finished just as Hillary exited the plane with a smile. I finished soon after her.

Hillary looked nervous at first, but she soon looked right at home. She smiled and waved and twirled and shook hands with people. I took the opportunity to servey the crowd. My name was dotted several times, but not as many and Hazel and Natalia's. Someone named Angelina Nicole was also there a lot.

Hillary finished and we all headed into the car. Hillary looked at the car in awe, she probably didn't get to enjoy life that often.

I looked at Natalia and Hazel, who were sitting across from me. I had been so excited to meet them both, but Hazel turned out to be nothing but a stuck-up princess. As a Five, I was expected to hate Twos, they did the same thing as us and were paid way more. Artist Twos were the worst for me, as I was very nearly one. Anyway, I'd always loved Hazel Swan, but meeting her I was disappointed.

Natalia was another story. She was kind, and willing to tell stories to a Five like me and a Six like Hillary, instead of gossiping with Hazel. Natalia did art of her own, in her dancing. When she told me her worst move was holding her leg up in the air, I couldn't believe it. Here she was, doing backflips and aerials, and she can't hold her leg up. But she told me she could hold it up, just not for long.

Natalia was sitting across from Hillary, and the two were chatting away like they were the best of friends.

"Kris."

I looked at Hazel. "What?"

"What do you do?" Hazel asked. I looked at her.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

Hazel rolled her eyes. "As a Five! What do you do?"

"Oh," I said. "I'm an artist."

"Are you good?" Hazel asked.

I raised an eyebrow. Why did she care? "Um yeah, I guess. When I was thirteen I sold to the palace."

Hazel lowered her sunglasses so I could see her eyes. They were a dark green color, like an emerald. "The palace? Did you meet the royal family?"

I nodded.

"The Prince?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah, I've meet the Prince," I said. Hillary and Natalia looked at us and Hazel took off her sunglasses completely

"You've met the Prince?" Natalia asked.

I nodded again. "Yeah."

"What was he like?" Hillary asked.

I thought for a moment. Was he? "Yeah he was simply charming. He even held the door open and cracked jokes and all sorts of stuff."

Hazel raised an eyebrow, Hillary clapped her hands excitedly, and Natalia seemed to visibly relax. I wonder why...

"Oh! I cannot wait to meet him!" Hillary said excitedly. "He seems so dreamy!"

"How come I've never heard of you?" Hazel asked. "Kristine Shock right? Never heard of you."

I shrugged. "Paloma got attacked by rebels. Our house was destroyed, my art supplies, everything. My reputation, gone. It's been three years since I was at the height of my fame."

"Three years isn't a long time," Hazel snapped. "I think your lying."

"What about you Hazel?" Hillary said quickly. "What do you do?"

Hazel looked shocked. "You don't know?"

"Yeah, what do you do?" Natalia said. I knew what they were doing, and it appeared to be working. If it hadn't been for my enthusiastic arrival, I would have joined their little game.

Hazel looked at both of them with an appalled look on her face. "I'm famous! I'm a singer!"

Hillary shook her head. "Never heard of you."

Hazel eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head. "Surely, even a lowly Six like you would have heard of me!? I'm more famous than her!" she pointed to Natalia, who made a face like "what did you just say?"

Hillary cocked her head. "But I've heard of her."

I had to cover my mouth to hide my laughter. Hazel sat there, not knowing what to say. She eventually put her sunglasses back on and looked out the window.

Hillary and Natalia resumed the conversation they'd been having, so I looked out the window. I was excited to see the Prince again, I'd developed a crush when I'd first met him. He was so handsome, so kind, so gentle I wanted to be his queen. I wanted to be his wife.

"Oh! We're here!" Hillary called. She and Natalia looked out the windows. I looked out mine again and saw the castle. It was more beautiful than I'd remembered it, all white and and gold. It was a beautiful piece of architecture.

The gates swung open and the car drove into a large pavilion, with the greenest grass I'd ever seen and beautiful colored flowers. I hoped I'd get to paint it while I was here.

"Here we go," Natalia said as a women came over to the door and opened it.

* * *

"Oh Drew!" Alanis said from next to me. "Look at the place."

I rolled my eyes and shifted away from her. Alanis was a price of work. She'd showed up on the plane in this stupid uniform we had to wear, with pink flats and pink jewelry. She'd even dyed her flower pink. This girl was my complete opposite, from her light brown hair to her sparkly pink shoes and her friendly personality.

"Wow," Heidi sighed. "We really are the Selected now! Oh I can't wait for the makeover!"

I bit my lip. I forgot about the stupid makeover. The Prince better be twice as good good as I think if I wear a dress. Three times if its pink.

"I'm so excited," Odette said softly. Odette was this petite lady who was so proper I thought she was going to faint when I burped. "Aren't you excited Andrea?"

It was like she hated me. Not only did Odette insist on using my full name, but she pronounced it ONdrAYa not ANdrEa. Who does that?!

"Come one ladies!" a women said as she opened the door. "Head inside for the before shots."

I followed Alanis and Heidi inside, where I was instructed to sit down.

"Okay," a photographer said. "Smile!"

I didn't want to. I didn't know why, but I didn't want to smile. I sat there with a poker face on as the man snapped the picture.

As soon as the flash went off I was pulled over were the other girls. A pretty women with a clipboard, purple glasses highlighting her blue eyes, and light blonde hair in a ponytail walked over. She was wearing a tight dress and heels, but they looked very formal. I recognized her as the women who'd opened the door .

"Hello girls, I'm Kelsey. I think we spoke on the phone?" Kelsey smiled. "So you have all gotten your before shots right?" We nodded and Kelsey smiled. "Perfect. Right on schedule. "

I ducked as a camera came our way. I could see camera everywhere, interviewing girls, filming them posing in those testicular dresses.

"Don't mind the camera dear," Kelsey said. "Everyone is going to want to see your makeovers!"

I rolled my eyes as Kelsey began shouting orders. "Take Lady Alanis to station four, seven cleared up so take Lady Andrea there, take Lady Odette to station five, and um, eleven cleared up as well so take Lady Heidi there."

I was lead to a small area with a chair and a man with close cut dark brown hair waiting. He refilled a bit at the sight of me and I smiled.

"Okay sweetheart," he began.

"Don't call me that," I snapped. The man frowned.

"Okay," he said. "I'm George, and I am here to help you get an image."

I gave him a look. "An image?"

George nodded. "Yes, and may I say, I think mysterious would be perfect for you!"

"Mysterious?" I asked. I didn't really care what they did, as long as I was pretty enough for the Prince.

George smiled. "Now let's get to work!"

The makeover process was pure torture. I had women scrub me down and coat me in this lotion that smelled sweet, and I was told it was one of Prince Lucas's favorite scents. Then they sat me down and began to work on my makeup. I had a women washing and drying my hair, then using something that heated it and made it curly. Then they applied eye shadow and lipstick and eye liner. They put a foundation to "enhance my color" and mascara. Black nail polish was applied to my hands and feet.

"Ah!" George exclaimed. I looked to the side and say my exposed tattoo. Seriously? George looked at me. "I'll inform your maids to cover it up. Do you have anymore?"

I shrugged my other shoulder. "There," George moved to that shoulder and I contemplated why I told him.

When they'd finished I looked in the mirror and gasped. My bright green eyes were surrounded by dark makeup that made them look twice as evil. My lips were a dark red and my hair was puffed up in the back and it hung in ringlet curls. I looked mysterious, maybe even sexy. I kind of liked it.

George came up behind me in the mirror with a smile. "Do you like it?" I shrugged. "Come, let's get you dressed. Most girls wear light colors for their day dress, but for your look I want dark colors."

George lead me into a little dressing room and he closed the door. Her tossed a deep purple dress over the door. I put it on and looked in the mirror. It fell off my shoulders and showed a little to much cleavage. The sleeves went to my elbows and the dress itself went down to my knees. I liked the dress, it wasn't very frilly

"I'm ready," I said, and George opened the door with a gasp of pleasure.

"Lady Andrea, you look amazing!" he exclaimed, taking my hands. "Now come, we are running late!" He quickly pinned a silver pin with my name on it to my dress.

George let me wear my black bangles, and he added a necklace and some earrings. I decided I liked George. He was nice, and he accepted I was a tomboy.

George ran me over to the after shot and interview station, where a brown haired girlbin a soft pink dress was being filmed.

"Lady Andrea," George said. "Good luck. I hope you win."

I smiled at him and sat down.

* * *

"Lady Lauren!" Kelsey called. I turned around to see her running towards me. "Where have you been."

I looked at her. "I just got my before picture taken."

Kelsey let out a deep breath. "Okay, okay. Go to station three."

I nodded and headed over.

The perky brunette stylist was a little much for me, trying to give me an image. She wanted to dye my hair blonde or black, to "match my skin tone"! I denied her that, and she decided I'd be a sweetheart.

"Do you ever tan?" she asked. "God! I'm going to need a ton of spray tan to accent your hair color!"

They made me up and put me in a soft pink dress that was so silky, with a pearl bracelet and earrings. The girl wanted to remove my necklace but I told her no way. She pinned a silver pin with my name on it to my dress.

"Right this way Lady Lauren!" the girl stood me up and walked me over to a seat in front of a camera. I saw lots of other girls, all in pastels, mostly creams and pinks, and a few yellows, but I saw a girl in a blue dress and another in green.

"Smile," the photographer said. I smiled softly and he snapped the picture. I stood up, but a man with a camera came and stood next to him, telling me to sit.

"So," the man said. "Lady Lauren. Your a Four right, from Florana? What do you think of all this?"

I thought for a moment. "It's um, wow. It's nothing like our farm back in Florana."

The man nodded. "Do you like your makeover?"

I nodded. "It's lovely, this dress is so soft!" I giggled.

"Good," the man smiled. "I see a lot of other girls in pink. Are you mad your stylist chose such an overused color for you?"

I shook my head. "Not at all. Every other girl in pink looks different."

The man shut of his camera. "Okay Lady Lauren, that will be all. Thank you for your time."

I was directed to a bench where I sat down and waited. Two of the girls I'd flown in with, Cameron and Isabel, were already there, chatting away. I ignored them and surveyed the insanity going on around me.

I thought I saw another girl in a blue dress, but it was the same one, a pretty brunette who walked with amazing grace. I got a better look at the green dress girl, who had ringlet curls and a huge smile. A shocking girl walked by, in a dark purple dress and black hair. But what was most shocking was her eyes. There were a brillant green, it almost seemed unnatural.

"Hi Lauren!" I heard a voice say next to me. I turned to see Destiny next to me. Destiny had black hair and caramel colored skin that was accented nicely by her white dress. Destiny and I had met on the plane, and I really liked her.

"Hey Destiny," I smiled. "You look beautiful."

Destiny smiled bashfully. "Thanks. You look better."

I smiled. "So what do you think?" Destiny was a Three, but a Three on the low side. I was a higher up Four, or a Three now, so we got along well.

"It's amazing," Destiny gushed. "And I can't wait to meet the Prince!" She poked me in the side and I laughed. If I didn't win, I really hoped Destiny would.

"I know," I said. "I love this dress, it's made out of silk I think. It's really soft!"

Destiny ran her hand up the dress skirt and nodded. We both acted serious for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Hello girls," Kelsey said, walking up. "You ready?"

We all nodded.

Kelsey gave a short nod at us. "Okay. Let's get on with the tour then!"

* * *

**So I've got a system now. Pick three POVs, then start with one and end it at a crucial point, pick up with the next, the do that again. Like I've done with this chapter.**

**The maids are coming soon, and I won't be telling everyone their maids names yet, unless they want them now, in that case PM me.**

**I think I got everyone's plane arrangements, if I missed one you tell me. **

**I will be telling you the next three POVs in order, so you can know.**

**Next Chapter POVs:**

**Rosella Thorn**

**Krissa Gangley**

**Heidi Cooper**

**If you want the paragraph for your characters makeover (sserv316 and Lady Kalee yours are already done)**

**Til next chapter,**

**Blue**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hi Rosie!" Lanie said with a smile. I looked over at her. "Isn't this exciting?"

"It's Rosella," I snapped. "Not Rosie, not Rose, not Ella, it's Rosella. Remember that because soon your going to be saying Queen Rosella."

Lanie frowned. "Um, we haven't even met the Prince yet. Who says you are going to get the crown?"

The crown. We're in it for the same thing. Shame she's not armed. "Why don't you just go back to your rotten family in wherever the heck you washed up from and leave the competing to the real women."

Lanie gasped and stood up, walking away with her nose pointed in the air. It's to bad she didn't hit me or something. Would have been one less idiot to deal with.

I looked over at the group of girls next to me. Serafina and Celina, who I'd flown in with along with Lanie, where chatting with some wavy haired brunette in a cream dress. Not far from me a blonde girl was chatting with a brown haired girl. What really made me interested in their conversation was that the blonde raised her hand up, as if about to slap the brown haired girl, but then shakily brought it back down and stormed away. Hm. This girl might be a good ally.

I stood up and walked over to the brown haired girl. "Hey," I said, tapping her on the shoulder. "Nice work there, you almost got her to crack. Before we'd even started to."

The girl smiled devilishly. "Thanks. I saw you got the prissy dark blonde to storm away. Not to shabby."

I shrugged. "Hey, I'm a little rusty. It's been a while," It really hadn't but I wasn't going to tell her that. "I'm Rosella. Rosella Thorn"

"Jessina Redburn," the girl said.

"We could be a good team," I commented, walking to her side. "Think of how many girls we could drop!"

Jessina hesitated. "What about when Prince Lucas has to choose?"

"Just until the Elite," I said with an evil smile.

Jessina nodded. "I'm in."

I smiled at her once more before turning back to the couch and sitting down. I opened up my compact I carried everywhere and checked my make-up once more.

"Are you ready Lady Rosella?" The clipboard lady, Kelsey I think, asked. I snapped my compact closed and glared at her.

"If everyone else finally is," I sighed heavily. "I've been waiting forever."

Kelsey smiled nervously. "Um, they are. Come with me."

The tour was a waste of time. I can memorize my way around anywhere as quickly as you need me to. Maybe these other girls needed it, but I think it would be hilarious to watch them get lost over and over.

"Follow me," Kelsey said. She lead us to a huge room with a large table and a smaller one at the head of the room. "This is the main dining room. You'll be taking your meals here," she pointed to the small table at the head of the room. "That is where the royal family eats."

"And where I'll be eating soon," I thought to myself. I snuck a smile at Jessina, who smiled back.

We walked inside and I saw that we had seating arrangements. I was next to Hillary Twain and Lelia Gray, and across from Megan Bird. Jessina was two people down from Megan, next to Heidi Cooper and Krissa Gangly, and across from Natalia Seeker.

We followed Kelsey to another room with a few tables, chairs, and a few other stuff.

"This is the Women's Room, where you'll be spending most of your time," Kelsey explained. "So I'd want to get friendly with some of the other girls, because you'll be spending lots of time with them!"

I rolled my eyes. The only girl I'm going to get "friendly" with is Jessina, and that's just so we can knock off a few other girls. I'm not letting that girl get into the Elite.

Kelsey pointed out a room down the hall that was off-limits, because the King and Prince worked their. She also said the third floor was off limits, because the royal family slept there.

The tour went on for what felt like forever. Finally we were directed to our rooms. Mine was on the end of a hallway next to Starr Linden's and across from Cameron Soez's. I waved good-bye to Jessina and walked inside only to be surrounded by three perky maids.

"Back off!" I snapped. They backed away with cautious looks on their faces.

"Sorry miss," the tallest one said. "I'm Julie, and that's Nellie and Mona," she pointed out the other two maids, who waved shyly when their name was called.

I scoffed. "Whatever," I crossed the room to the bed and laid down. It was nicer than my bed at home, which was impressive. I sat up. "I want a massage."

The maids gave me weird looks. "Excuse me miss?" Nellie asked.

"I want a massage," I repeated. What were they dense? "I'm tense and I want a massage. Now!"

The maid jumped at my request and hurried over. I laid down on my stomach facing the door and one of them started to massage my back. I felt so much better.

"Faster!" I demanded, propping myself up. I looked around the room. They probably had stuff for me in the drawers. "You!" I nodded at Mona. "What's in the drawers?"

"Uh, um," Mona stuttered. I rolled my eyes. "I-I don't know ma'am."

I took a deep breath. "Well go find out!" I shouted. God! These maids were so stupid! Nellie was standing in a corner, which meant Julie was the one giving me the massage.

"Which drawer?" Mona said nervously. I curled my lip and pointed at the drawer closest to me. Mona opened it and pulled out a little bag, which she dropped in front of me and then backed away.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Open it you incompetent mule!"

Mona had tears in her eyes as she opened the bag and held out the things inside one by one for me. All beautiful pieces of jewelry, which I ordered her to put on my dresser. This was going to be nice.

* * *

"See ya!" I said to Isabelle, who smiled and waved at me as she headed to her room. I'd become really close to her and Sabine, who I'd flown in with, but Sabine's friend form Waverly made it in so she was with her somewhere. Isabelle reminded me of Maylee, my best friend back in Allens.

My room was right in the center of things, in between Angelina Nicole Payne and Celina Cambrid's, and across from Kristine Shock's

I walked into my to see three maids smiling at me. They quickly introduced themselves as Sandra, Mia, and Misty. They called me "miss","ma'am" and "Lady Krissa" After the introductions, they helped me explore the room.

"So," I said when we'd finished. "You know about me, so why don't you tell me about you?"

The maids looked at each other. "Uh," Mia said. "I don't think that's very proper Lady Krissa. You don't want to know about us."

"You don't have to tell me your history," I explained. "Just stuff like your favorite color, where your from, what food you like, you know," I shrugged. "Stuff like that."

They hesitated for a moment. The Sandra said: "I've always liked the color green."

We all looked at Sandra, who shrugged. "Not dark green, but like a medium green. Like the grass."

I smiled at her. "I love green too. Like your eyes, they're lovely."

Sandra blushed and smiled. "Thank you Lady Krissa. Yours are beautiful as well."

We spent the next hour discussing our likes and dislikes, and out favorite things. Mia liked the sunset colors, orange and pink and yellow. Misty liked to eat seafood when they were given it, which was rare. But Prince Lucas always managed to get her some for her birthday. Sandra hated when people chewed with their mouth open.

It was so much fun learning about each other, but I realized how tired I was and sent off the maids for a bit while I took a nap. After a bit they came back and I allowed them to dress me, even though it was kind of weird.

They put me in a floor length powder blue gown, with a skirt that was ruffled and looked like cotton candy I had on the smallest heels, like I'd had on before. My red hair was pulled up intricately, into a beautiful updo that I loved. Misty explained that all of my wardrobe was created for me by them.

Kelsey came by to fetch me from my room, and I waited in the foyer for everyone else. I spotted Isabelle and Sabine and went to stand with them. Sabine introduced me to her friend, Natalia Seeker, who was dancer and a Two. The name was familiar, and I was glad to meet her. Natalia was with a girl named Hillary, who was a Six like Sabine.

Not including the din made by the throng of stomping heels, most girls were silent. It was almost creepy.

"It's like we're being lead to execution!" Natalia hissed. I stifled a laugh.

"Or a funeral," I whispered back. Natalia snickered lightly.

We arrived back at the Women's room, which now was filled with comfy looking couches. I sat with Isabelle and some girl named Megan on one, and Sabine, Hillary, and Natalia sat on another.

As soon as we had settled, the report started up and we watched all the same announcements that were always on. Then came the interesting part.

"Here is Miss Isabelle Larson, ever the lady, waving to her fans as she says good-bye. Miss Larson was quite formal as she boarded the plane, keeping to herself while smiling and waving," Cleo said. Images of Isabelle waving, smiling, and saying good-bye to her family. I squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

An image of Sabine appeared next. "Miss Sabine Bellamont's send-off wasn't quite as warm, but upon arriving at the palace, Miss Bellamont was an instant favorite, and many people even switched their signs," there were images of Sabine smiling, and people lowering their signs.

"Traveling with Miss Bellamont was Miss Starr Linden, one of the few Sixes in the Selection this year," images of Starr appeared, her hugging her family, talking to her siblings. "This Selection is one of the only ones to even have a Six in it, let alone the amount we are seeing this time."

"Last but not least for this group was Miss Krissa Gangly, who was a crowd favorite. Miss Gangly was all bubbly during her send-off, dancing around to the national anthem and smiling for everyone. In the airport Miss Gangly was perky and fun, signing autographs and posing for pictures," I laughed along with Isabelle at the shots of me dancing and posing like a goofball.

Cleo continued. "She was an immediate favorite of several people we interviewed today!" Several people shot me dirty looks but I ignored them as the next group of people appeared.

* * *

I smiled as the final image of me appeared on the screen and the screen went black. Kelsey ushered us all to the dining room, where I was seated in between Jessina Redburn, who I'd rather not be near, and Destiny Sims, and I was across from Lauren Calibri. But luckily, next to Lauren was Natalia Seeker, who I'd meet at the Watson's party.

I didn't really want to talk to anyone, so I focus on the food, which was lovely. It was chicken with this sauce on it that made it taste really sweet, and mashed potates with the perfect amount of butter and sparkling apple cider to drink. For dessert we had little peices of fruit to dip into a pot of chocolate.

"This is so good," Destiny said from next to me. I smiled and nodded, my mouth full of chocolate and fruit. "I could live on this stuff. I hope I win, just so I can eat like this forever!"

I laughed out loud at that, nearly spewing my dessert all over the table. Destiny laughed with me until Jessina shushed us both.

After everyone had eaten, Kelsey ordered us to bed so we'd look fresh for meeting the Prince tomorrow. That reminded me as to why I was even here. To make a difference.

"I can't wait to meet the Prince!" Kendra said, coming up next to me. I'd been so happy when I found out she'd be coming with me.

I nodded. "I can't wait to get out of this dress."

Kendra started to laugh, and I joined her. It felt good to have on familiar face in a pool of strangers. We chatted the rest of the walk up and then walked to our rooms. Ellen, Leslie, and Fiona, my maids, were waiting to undress me. I put on my night gown and oddly enough my silver pin, and crawled into bed, ready to sleep.

I was woken up by the sound of my bath being drawn. Fiona helped me into the bath and I laid there for a while, soaking. Once I'd finished I was dressed in another day dress. Then a thought struck me.

"Could I wear an evening gown?" I asked. The maids looked at me.

"Whatever for ma'am?" Ellen asked.

I shrugged. "To make an impression I guess."

The maids looked at each other and smiled. They ran to the rack and debated to pros and cons of each dress, this one was to big, that one to small, the next one not extravegant enough. Finally they decided on a pretty full-length cream dress.

Leslie did my make-up, not to heavy, not to light, and Ellen did my hair with tons of cream ribbons and pins. Fiona rubbed lotion onto my arms and feet. They put the perfect amount of jewelry on my, diamond earrings and a matching necklace.

When they were finished I looked in the mirror and gasped. I looked beautiful! The dress fit perfectly, and the pins in my hair were arranged like a crown. I looked stunning, unforgettable, gorgeous. I looked like a princess.

I was one of the last ones out and I heard gasps as I walked in. People were shooting me dirty looks and wished they's thought of wearing an evening gown. But I didn't care. I waltzed over to Kendra, who was talking to a girl in a pretty blue dress with brown hair.

"I'm really excited, I hope he like, oh hi Heidi," Kendra said as I walked up. "Wow, you look great!"

I smiled. "Thanks, you to."

Kendra stood there for a moment before realizing I didn't know her friend. "Oh! Um Heidi this is Lelia, Lelia this is Heidi. We met on the plane," she said to me. "Heidi's my friend fro Nelam. We both lived on the edges," she explained to Lelia.

Lelia nodded. "Nice to meet you," she said with a smile.

"Okay ladies, let's go!" Kelsey said as the final girl, Rosella, walked out. "Time to meet the Prince!"

* * *

**I need you to send me one flaw for your character and ONE best point. For example, Nat's flaw is she isn't a very good singer, and her best point is her eyes. Examples of flaws would be bad hair, stubborn, short temper, shy, not good at something, etc. Examples of best points would be hair, eyes, smile, nice, funny, talented at something. If you submit more than one I'll pick one, but you are welcome to more than one flaw if you want.**

**Remember if you want the paragraph for your character's makeover PM me.**

**POVs For Next Chapter:**

**Isabelle Larson**

**Natalia Seeker**

**Sabine Bellamont**

**Til next chapter,**

**Blue**


	11. Chapter 11

I was so nervous I couldn't breathe. Today was a big day. I was going to meet to Prince of Illea, the man who I wanted to find more to than what as shown to us on TV. The man Kennedy had talked me into meeting.

Krissa and I followed Kelsey down the stairs towards the dining room. There was a mirror on the way, and every girl checked their reflection before continuing. I did as well, adjusting my pretty green day dress.

Krissa, though usually the talker, was silent, and I wasn't going to start up a conversation. I just looked at the rainbow of heels walking on the ground. Black, white, silver, gold, even pink heels. There was a pair I couldn't see, and they belonged to Heidi Cooper, the genius who was wearing an evening gown. I was still kicking myself for not thing of that first.

Wait a second. Why did I care so much? I didn't love the guy, I just wanted to see if he was more than what was portrayed. So why were my palms all sweaty, and why was my stomach in knots? I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for Kennedy.

"Are you nervous Isabelle?" Krissa asked from next to me. I looked at her. Krissa was really nice and she was just like Kennedy. We'd flown in together and instantly became friends. There was also Sabine, but she was with her Two friend Natalia, and Starr, who had been somewhat cold.

I nodded slightly. "A little," I said quietly. I'd never lie to her.

Krissa nodded. "Me too. But just think, after today, the Prince will be much more comfortable around everyone left. And if you get eliminated, you'll get to see your family again!"

I smiled. I missed my family, and my students I tutored. It wouldn't be awful to see them again.

We finally arrived at the dining room. There was no food, which was a shame, but there were several cameramen milling around, filming our entry. I waved at a few of them, and noticed a few couches in a nook in the front corner.

We could sit wherever we wanted then, as there were no place cards. Krissa sat across from me, and Megan Bird, who sat with us during the showing of our arrivals, sat next to me. On my other side was a dirty blonde girl whose name I didn't remember.

"This is so exciting," Megan said with a smile. She looked me up and down. "You look pretty Isabelle!"

I smiled. "Thanks. You do to."

Megan beamed. "Oh isn't this just lovely! The food, the dresses, the jewelry! I barely miss Midston!"

"I know," Krissa joined in. "The dinner last night was just amazing! I've never had food like that! The chicken, the mashed potatoes, and the dessert was to die for."

"Hello ladies," Kelsey said, walking in the door. "I just need to go over some protocal and conduct. I hope you had fun yesterday because the real work begins now. This isn't just some vacation. Someone in this room is the future Queen of Illea!"

The whole room was silent, hanging onto Kelsey's every word. She explained the table manner, which glass was which, which spoon was which, where to put our hands when not in use. We were not to speak unless spoken to, but we could quietly chat with our neighbors. Tongs for pastries and we NEVER chewed with our mouth open.

Kelsey lectured us for what felt like and eternity, and I was hungry. Finally, there was a knock on the door and his majesty, Prince Lucas entered the room with two guards. A few girls sucked in a breath.

Lucas looked much different in person. He was much more handsome. he had sandy blonde hair in his face and soft but defined features, and the loveliest eyes I've ever seen.

"Oh!" Kelsey quickly curtsied. "Your Majesty!"

Lucas smiled warmly. "Hello Kelsey. If you don't mind, I'd like to introduce myself. Ladies, I'll be meeting with you one at a time, over in that area," he pointed to the couch area. "I may be a bit slow with names, there are a lot of you. Please forgive me."

He walked over to the first girl and lead her over to the couches. They chatted for a bit, then she curtsied and walked back to the table. Lucas followed her and lead the next girl over to the couches, where they chatted for a bit, then she was escorted back to the table and the next girl was brought over, and so on. After a while the girls started to walk over on their own.

"What do you think he'll ask?" Megan asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe he'll want to know about our intrests," Krissa shrugged. "Or where we're from. It why we entered."

Oh no. "I hope not," I thought. I entered on a dare basically.

I watched the interviews for a bit. The girls were sitting in comfortable ways, shifting in their seats, shaking their legs. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could see their mouths. Some girls talked a lot, some, very little. Some of them looked fine, and one girl never opened her mouth. She walked back with tears in her eyes.

The other girls had different emotions based on what must have happened. One girl was a smile creeping at her lips. One, a perfect poker had a disappointed frown, another a serious one.

"I'm next!" Megan cried. "Oh my gosh I'm so nervous!"

I reached over and squeezed her hand. "You'll be fine. Just don't freeze up, and be yourself. Act like Lucas is one of your good friends, and you are just hanging out."

Megan nodded steely. "O-okay," she gave me a weary smile as the girl in front of her came back. "Bye guys!"

"Good luck!" Krissa hissed. I gave Megan a thumbs up.

Megan walked over very slowly, obviously nervous. Suddenly I was nervous for her.

"Great. Now I'm next," Krissa pouted. "I'm nervous!" she said, putting emphasis on the second syllable.

I chuckled lightly. A little while Megan came back with a frozen expression of shock on her face. Krissa walked over to the couch area. I squeezed her hand as she walked by.

When Krissa came back she had a light smile on her face. I stood up sneakily and walked over to the couch area, ready to meet the Prince.

* * *

"Where are you from?"

"Waverly."

"Do you like it there?"

"Yes, very much."

"What do you like?"

"The, uh neighborhood is nice and there's um, lots of Twos and Threes so lots of dancing."

"Right, you are a Two. So you dance?"

"Yes I love to dance. What about you? What do you like to do?"

"Um, I don't know, rule the country and stuff. So do you have many friends?"

I smiled. "A few. Mostly my best friend Sabine. She's amazingly sexy and witty. Oh and Hillary, who I met on the plane. She's a sexy beast too."

Sabine smiled and pushed my shoulder lightly. "Oh you!" Hillary laughed.

I laughed a little at that. Sabine, Hillary and I were practicing with each other for our meeting with the Prince. We were asking each other questions the Prince might ask. We had chosen to sit near the end of the table, so we wouldn't be going for a little while

"Okay, my turn Miss Natalia," Sabine said. "Hillary, will you question me."

I rolled my eyes. "Sa-bine!" I whined. "I told you! You are a Three now! You don't work for us anymore! Call. Me. Nat."

Sabine smiled lightly and shook her head. "Miss Natalia- Nat, I have worked for you my whole life. That is all I know, besides poverty. I am nervous about being a Three. Where shall I live?"

I thought for moment? With us? In Waverly? If she was eliminated, Sabine would be brought back to Serene. "I'm sure Marcus has it all planned out. I'll write him," I said. "Don't worry."

"Yeah Sabine," Hillary said. "Don't worry. I know just how you feel. Six to Three is a big jump. I've already started to plan. I'm going to be a teacher, and teach kids about the hardships of the lower castes. I want to make a difference somehow."

Sabine nodded slowly. "Okay, oh," she looked at the seat next to me. The girl had just gotten up and walked over to the Prince. "You are next my friend."

"You'll do great," Hillary smiled at me from next to Sabine.

I took a deep breath. "Oh! I'm nervous!" I made a weird noise that sounded like a moan, groan, and nervous cry mixed together. "What if he doesn't like me. What If I'm eliminated? Oh no, I don't think I can do this!" tears formed in the corners of my eyes.

"Natalia," Sabine reached over and put her hands on my shoulders. "You are beautiful, funny, friendly and the most amazing person I know. If that Prince doesn't pick you them he has problems in the brain. Do not worry."

"Nat, when I boarded the plane I was a nobody Six," Hillary said. "You welcomed me and told me stories so I could feel as great as you did. I'm lucky to have met you."

I smiled shakily at their compliments. They didn't know my whole problem though. I couldn't very well tell the Prince about Mason now. I needed time. If he eliminated me... I wouldn't be free.

The girl came back and sat down, her face frozen. Sabine squeezed my hand as I stood up shakily and walked towards the couches. "Good luck Nat!" Hillary hissed.

I sat down and looked up at the Prince. He was a bazillion time more handsome up close. My breath caught in my throat and I let out a small squeaky noise. Wow Nat. Smooth.

The Prince laughed. "Are you nervous my dear. Don't be. Just pretend I'm your good friend. What is your name?"

I took a deep breath. "N-Natalia Seeker," I said shakily. "But you can call me Nat."

Lucas nodded. "Natalia. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Tell me, what do you like to do?"

"Dance," I said. "Dancing is my life. I've acted before, and I write sometimes, but if I had a choice I would spend my whole life dancing. I would be the happiest person on Earth. Well, there is one other thing that would make me happier." Oh no Nat, what have you done! Why are you telling him this?! You'll seem desperate!

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

I swallowed hard. I dug this hole, and the only way out is the truth. "To, to be the, the, the uh, um, the One," I said quietly.

Lucas said nothing for a moment before nodding. "I can see what your fighting for. Lady Natalia, I have but one more question for you."

"Yes," I asked.

"Why are you so nervous?" he asked. "I saw you before, getting off the plane and you were a bundle of energy. Now you can barely speak. What is it?"

I took a shaky breath. This was it. I was done for. You may as well call me Mrs DuPont.

"You make me nervous," I said. "I want so badly for you to like me. I've seen you on TV, your posture, your voice, your decisions. I'm the daughter and sister of an actor. I can tell how wonderful you are. I wouldn't care if you were an Eight. I'd want to be your One."

Lucas nodded again. "I lied before. I have one more question. Am I the only reason? I feel like there is another deeper one."

There was. But what to say? I can't talk about Mason yet. Not while I am so vulnerable. "I-I've been hurt before. A person treated me like I was theirs, like I belonged to them. I'm nervous I may have to be."

"How is that?" he asked.

I shook my head, tears forming in my eyes. "He has power."

Lucas nodded, hopefully sensing I didn't want to talk about it now. He grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly. "Thank you Miss Natalia. That will be all."

With but a nod of good-bye I stood and walked back to the table.

* * *

"Thank you my dear," Lucas said. I stood and walked back to the table. After me, Hillary went, and then three last girls, and then we were sent to another room. Kelsey quickly told us to curtsy as we entered and to sit when we were told. This was very strange to me, why must we wait to be told to sit down?

We did as we were told as we entered and waited for Queen Ember and King Darius to tell us to sit.

"Hello girls! I trust you made an impression on my son?" King Darius said with a laugh. "Sit! Sit, I'll bet your starving."

I was actually. The smell of breakfast made my stomach growl lightly. I wrapped my hands around it hoping no one had noticed. I sat down in my seat, surrounded by girls I didn't know and dug into the pancakes. They were the most delicious things I'd ever eaten. There was a brown drink in from of me, from which I took a tentative sip. It was warm, and sweet, like chocolate.

"It's hot chocolate," the girl in front of me said. I looked up. "I could tell by your face, and caste you didn't know. You're Sabine right? A Six? It's an awesome drink."

I nodded slowly. "Yes, it is lovely."

"Oh, you're French!" the girl said. "I've always wanted to go to France! What's it like?"

I raised an eyebrow at the girl and found her name tag. Angelina Nicole Payne. "Um, well I left France when I was very young, so I don't really remember. It's nice, I guess."

"I've lived in Bankston my whole life and I'm glad I did. Some of the other provinces have more lower caste people than high. No offence," Angelina smiled. "You've probably heard of me, I'm a famous actress. I'm in TONS of movies."

Before I could say a word, Angelina Nicole started talking again.

"Wait a minute, you're a Six. You're WAY to poor to see movies," Angelina smiled. "Let me tell you about a few! It's almost like charity work, like taking a Six to a movie. But I took the movie to the Six! I was in this one with..." Angelina Nicole launched into this story about a movie where she was a spy and she saved the word from the evil Serpenta, (Illeans and their weird concepts. Then again I've never seen a movie in France so who knows?) saved a high school drama program and got the "hot" guy as her boyfriend. I listened as I ate, not really intrested in anything but the food.

Angelina Nicole was about to start another story but I was saved by Prince Lucas coming in. A few girl began to rise slowly and I almost did the same, but then the prince called out. "Do not rise! Just continue eating I only need a moment. Can the following girls come with me for a quick chat?" he rattled off nine names, the last being Angelina Nicole's. She stood up and smiled at me.

"I just knew I was princess material! And now he wants extra time with me," she flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked over to the prince.

I continued eating until the door opened again and the Prince came in with the same getting as before, minus the call for girls. "Where are the girls?" I wondered aloud.

"Their gone," Alina, who was next to me said. "They've been eliminated."

* * *

**Haha! Another chapter done! I'm following the book and we are about forty one percent done already. With the first book. I haven't decided whether to spread it out in two or three stories or just make one.**

**IMPORTANT! POLL ON MY PROFILE! CHECK IT OUT MY LOVELY READERS!**

**Sorry only Nat got her interview. I just know her best you know? But never fear, because there is a contest coming up... a contest for LUCAS'S FIRST DATE!**

**Here's what you do. Write out the first date for your character and then PM it to me! It has to be at least 1,000 words. I will pick my favorite and use it! If I don't like any then Nat gets it, but don't worry, I'll be fair. The next chapter won't be out for at least a week so everyone has a chance to submit a date.**

**About the mean girl, I decided her spots up for grabs so It could be Jessina, Rosella, Sabine, Kendra, ANYONE getting that last Elite spot.**

**POVs For Next Chapter:**

**Rosella Thorn**

**? ?**

**Kendra Valor**

**Oh, by the way, here's an updated list of the remaining girls, the numbers will be off and it will be in every chapter on from here.**

**1. Willa Martez- Four- Zuni**

**3. Naomi Kiss- Three- Sonage**

**6. Malina Furn- Two- Atlin**

**7. Marissa LaFevers- Four- Columbia**

**8. Starr Linden- Six- Kent**

**9****. Lelia Gray- Two- Sota**

**10. Lanie White- Four- Hundson**

**11. Isabelle Larson- Three- Paloma**

**12. Lauren Caliri- Four- Florana**

**13. Andrea (Drew) Wishor- Five- Clermont**

**14. Levinia Alatis- Four- Sumner**

**15. Kendra Valor- Four- Nelam**

**16. Rosella Thorn- Three- Labrador**

**17. Kristine (Kris) Shock- Five- Panama**

**18. Krissa Gangly- Four- Allens**

**19. Jessina Redburn- Three- Fennaly**

**20. Heidi Cooper- Three- Hansport**

**22. Sabine Bellamont- Six- Serene**

**24. Cameron Soez- Six- Carolina**

**27. Ella Wells- Four- Ottaro**

**28. Alina Depps- Two- Lakedon**

**29. Isabel Reins- Five- Yukon**

**30. Hazel Swan- Two- Dominca**

**32. Celina Cambrid- Three- St. George**

**34. Megan Bird- Four- Midston**

**35. Natalia Seeker- Two- Waverly**


	12. Chapter 12

**Only three people submitted chapters. :(. **

**I have chosen the winner from those three and it is... drum roll please... YOU WILL FIND OUT WHEN YOU READ THE CHAPTER!**

**I am going to start putting "So and So's POV" at the head of the POVs. To make life less confusing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rosella's POV

Suckers.

It's survival of the fittest here, and most girl only got in with looks. They don't understand you need BRAINS too. No, they think they can flash a dazzling smile at the Prince and get by. No words, no conversations, just smiles and French kissing.

The kissing _is _helpful. But only when appropriate.

My mom and sister Rebecca raised me to know when and where to say and do what to get a boy to like me. I've had almost fifteen boyfriends, all practice for Lucas. The Thorns can rise to the top, and Illea will flourish with me as the queen. After all, I'm smart enough for it.

But nine girls. Nine girls who were stupid enough to get kicked out on day one? They barely even touched their breakfast.

The cameras did a lap around the table, and then left us in peace to eat. I looked around and noticed that I was probably the only one who was eating exactly as Kelsey said. The rest of them were acting like uncultured swine. You'd think this was the first food they'd seen in months.

It was delicious though, just lovely. We had a chef who prepared it like this, but his souffle was just awful so we fired him. I wonder where he is now...

"Isn't this so good?" Megan said with a smile. I shared a look with Jessina, who had also heard.

"Maybe to a Four like you, but when you are a Two, you get food like this all the time!" I lied. We only got it every once in a while, because good chefs are hard to find. We want the perfect chef and we are going through them left and right to get it. I think we were on our twelfth this year.

Megan's face went from happy to sad in about a minute. "Oh, um, I guess, but doesn't that make it all the better? When you only get it every once in a while?"

Yes. "No," I said in a haughty voice. "I get more, and more is better. The only more you get is pimples," I smiled. "And stress. You know, dead-end jobs are a pain. Ask your parents."

Megan made a confused face. "Why? Why'd you have to got there?" she asked.

To get you kicked out. "I'm just pointing out the obvious," I said innocently. "You may as well pack your bags tonight because after date one, he won't be able to look past your looks to whatever you've got going for you."

Megan gasped and looked back down on her food, her hand twitching. Bother. Another one? I'm losing my touch. I already had bad luck because the Six who had been next to me got kicked out, and she was the easiest one. That and I was down one immediate victim. Now all I had was Megan and that Two Lelia.

Speaking of which. "So what do you do?" I asked Lelia. I knew perfectly well she was an athlete, but this just pushed a Two's buttons.

"I swim," Lelia answered swiftly. "You don't look like the sporty type, so you probably haven't heard of me. I'm Lelia. Lelia Gray."_  
_

"I doubt anyone's heard of you," I said. "Being an athlete is so stupid. No one gives a crap about you."

Lelia shrugged. "It's fun. I get do the thing I love all the time. I don't care if no one cares about me. I'm having fun and enjoying life."

Lelia's picture popped into my head. She was the laughing girl. Darn. She'd be hard to crack.

"I'd hate it if no one knew me," I said. "That's the point of being famous. Besides swimming all the time can't be sunshine and rainbows now can it?"

Lelia hesitated. I'd put a chink in her armor, at least. "It's, it's worth it..." she turned her head and started to talk to the girl next to her.

I rolled my eyes and finished up my breakfast, waiting for the other girls to finish theirs. Finally, once everyone had finished we were all lead to the Women's Room and found ways to entertain ourselves.

"Oh how I wish I could go on a date with the Prince!" a blonde girl said as she plopped down beside me on the couch. "What about you?"

"Honestly," I said as I grabbed a magazine off of the table. "I'm going to spending lots of time with the Prince soon, so I can wait."

"What do you mean?" Blondie asked. I finally was able to remember her name. Celina.

I shrugged. "I am obviously the only one smart enough and pretty enough to win the crown."

Celina chuckled. "I think I have a fair chance," she gestured to herself. "Um hello?"

I turned towards her and tutted. "Babe, you need brains. And you know looks," I looked her up and down. "In fact, how did you even get here?"

Celina gasped. "Um excuse me. I happen to be gorgeous! I look just like my mother!"

"Do you go break mirror as a mother-daughter activity?" I said.

Celina's fists curled. "You ignorant pig!" She let out a frustrated noise and stormed away, cause several girl to look at her. I smiled and settled into my magazine.

* * *

Heidi's POV

My fingers glided across the keys of the piano almost effortlessly and in perfect synchronization to the tempo inside my head. Because there is not a lot of books to read, that I had not already read, I was forced to take up another obsession of mine. Hence playing the piano.

The sheet music was old and looked like it was going to fall apart at any moment but it was better than nothing. The tune was an older one, however the melody was a happy one and everyone was enjoying it, which made the smile on my face even bigger.

We were scattered in the woman's room. Some were reading magazines, others were playing cards, but most were chatting happily about anything and everything, there were so many people in here, the selected and maids alike that the feeling was borderline claustrophobic. Natalia, or Nat, as I had learned to call her, was currently trying to teach a select few how to do a couple of dance moves, however it was not going so well. Some were picking up the moves effortlessly, while others were having a little more trouble.

Nat and I talked occasionally about some of the things we had in common. She told me of her dancing days, while I talked about my days spent writing with my parents. Least to stay, our conversations did not last so long. Nat seemed like a very nice person but I was almost certain she was hiding something. There were moments when her eyes would become dark and she would drift off into her own world. Something was bothering her, yet she wouldn't say what.

My thoughts and song were interrupted when a maid, whom I did not know, came and presented me with an envelope on a shiny metal platter. My name was clearly and neatly written on the top the handwriting flawless. Taking the envelope in my hands I forgot about the music.

"Who is that from?" Natalia asked, her dancing forgotten without the music to accompany it. Her gaze was curious but that's not what worried me. The fact she had said it loud and that many people had overheard was what made me nervous. I didn't want everyone butting in on my business. Especially when the handwriting was not one that I recognized.

"I think it's from my parents," I said, the lie spilling from my lips before I could stop it. I could faintly feel my cheeks getting red and hoped to goodness that no one could tell. I turned to the maid, who was still standing there expectantly. "Would you mind coming to my room in about a half hours time? I should have my reply written by then."

She bowed to me quickly, some of her red hair falling down from her bun. "Of course, Lady Heidi." She walked away quickly and I was soon to follow. Waving goodbye to Natalia and a couple other girls, I set off to my room as briskly as my short legs would carry me.

The envelope was a perfect shade of white and in my palace bedroom, free from the prying eyes of the other girls; I could see that this handwriting was done with precision. It was written with a deep shade of blue ink, something that I had never seen before. People usually used black ink but only when doing official business. Blue was something rare.

Opening it gingerly, I lifted the letter out of the envelope. Unfolding it, I lifted it up to my eyes. My stomach was in knots, my mind running rapid thinking about who it could be from. It read:

Dearest Lady Heidi,

I would be delighted if you would join me in the gardens this evening at 6. Please send your answer back with Gemma.

Lucas

There was no sincerely, no cordially, there definitely a lack of love, yet my stomach was doing flips in anticipation. I had only met Lucas once, during our short meeting in the woman's room, which had gone good, I thought. I hoped that this meeting would go smoothly like the last. I wondered if he had gone out with any other girls yet. This was all so new to me, I felt like fainting. I had never dated any boys before, just the thought of even coming close to Lucas, getting to know him, made me ecstatic.

Summoning my maids as quickly as I could, I told them of the news and hoping I could pick a nice outfit in time, we set to work.

Looking in the mirror, not but a couple hours later, I felt ready. I had sent my word of reply with Gemma, and my date was in less than 15 minutes.

As I looked at myself in the reflection of my mirror, my maids all giggled in reply.

"He is not going to be able to take his eyes off of you!" Leslie gushed, her hand flying to her lips to stifle her giggle.

My brain looked at my reflection and gave it two thumbs up, along with my maids. Yet my stomach told me, with all the flipping and fluttering of butterflies, that I was definitely nervous.

I had kept my makeup simple, just a little bit of blush to make my cheeks look nicer and a hint of mascara to accent my eyes. My hair was put up into a series of braids and then placed into a messy looking extravagant bun. It reminded me of something that could be found in one of the fashion magazines that one of the Two's would read.

My dress was something else entirely. It was a bright cyan, so unique that I didn't know a colour like that could even exist. There were frills the colour of gold, going from my waist down. It was a sweetheart top and it made me look like I was worthy to be a princess.

"You looks so beautiful," Ellen, one of my maids said, dreamily.

Fiona piped in as well, "The prince will just die when he sees you!"

"You think?" I asked nervously. I desperately wanted to impress the prince. All the selected did.

They all nodded a yes to my question, however the feeling of uneasiness didn't fade. I was nervous because I desperately didn't want to be sent home.

I wanted to make a difference in the world, and I needed help to do that.

"It's nearing the time, Miss. You'd better go," Ellen informed me, giving me a slight push out of the door. She grinned like s Cheshire cat. "We'll be waiting here afterwards so you can tell us how it went!" The door quickly closed and suddenly I was on my own.

The gardens weren't hard to find. You just had to walk down the large staircase, turn right down the hall, walk for two or three minutes then take a right out the doors.

Of course my brains completely forgot about that and I ended up stumbling around. In the back of my mind I knew I was a fool for not leaving earlier but at the moment I was trying to keep my hands from ripping my hair out.

It was at that moment that I literally ran into the prince.

"Oh goodness!" I said, blushing as his arms went around my waist, to keep me from falling over. In the back of my mind, I knew that having his hands there felt nice. They left like they were always meant to be there. But the next moment he took a step back, and his hands were off of my body.

"I'm so sorry, Lady Heidi," Lucas said, with worry in his eyes. "I must learn to stop taking those corners so sharply."

"No worries at all, Prince Lucas," I tried my hardest not to stutter my words. "I actually am having a little trouble finding the gardens by myself."

Price Lucas' shoulders fell a little bit and he heaved a sigh that was followed by a smile. "I was afraid that you weren't going to come at all."

"You were afraid I wasn't going to come?" I couldn't help but have my mouth pop open and feel flabbergasted.

Prince Lucas smiled, nodded, and grabbed my arm, encircling it within his as he led me the proper way towards the gardens. "It is nearly 10 after 6. I was going to come to your room and.."

As his words trailed off he got quiet. "And?"

"I'm not too sure." He said truthfully, giving me a sheepish grin. "Probably inquired as to what I had done wrong, or if there was a problem with the gardens."

"No," I said, my cheeks blushing in embarrassment. "I love gardens. I wish we had a larger one back home, but our pond is just much too large. The ducks are entertaining though."

"Ducks?" Prince Lucas laughed. "Please do tell."

I explained to him about the ducks that inhabited my backyard, how I would feed them and how I would miss them when winter rolled around. We talked about my family, how I was in charge of taking care of my youngest sister because my parents were busy writing most of the time.

He told me how he loved reading my parents books, because they were two authors that actually still wrote and published books for a living, there weren't many who still did that. He told me of his collection, and I told him of our dwindling one.

He asked if I had any other interests and I chatted easily about my writing, how I would love to do the same thing as my parents. I told him how I missed reading my books everyday. He told me that I was welcome to borrow some of his, however I wasn't too sure if he would keep up his offer, or how much it actually meant to me.

I told him about learning piano and my limited singing abilities and in turn he told me about his duties as Prince and how he grew up in the Palace with limited friends.

He told jokes and stories that made me laugh hard, which I'm sure wasn't very ladylike. But he laughed along with me anyways.

I didn't realise the time until there was a glowing spot near Luca's head that caught my attention.

"What in the world is that?"

Lucas turned, a grave look in his eyes until he noticed the glow as well. " They are glow bugs," he told me with a laugh.

A smile grew on my face as well. "What amazing creatures!" I was amazed that bugs had the ability to glow like that. "Can we catch one?"

Prince Lucas smiled and turned around clapping his two hands together. At first I wasn't too sure what he had done, but then his hands started to glow and I realised that he had captured one.

"They are so wonderful. So full of light even when they don't mean to."

"Yeah, they are."

His words struck me as odd. Lucas' voice seemed like he was seeing something so far away, like he was day dreaming, but when I looked up, he was gazing at me.

As I looked back at him, I felt calm and peaceful. Content with where I was and where my life was heading. Lucas seemed to just have this effect on me and it was thrilling and scary at the same time.

He started to lean in closer, slowly. I could feel his breathe on my cheeks and he smelled faintly of the candies that he had offered me earlier. Of peppermint. I found myself leaning closer as well and for one crazy moment, I thought he was going to kiss me. This would have been the perfect moment in the perfect setting. I could feel my heartbeat quickening at the anticipation. We had so much in common and I hoped he felt as safe and calm around me as I did around him.

This could be the start of something fantastic.

But just as quickly as it started, it ended. He pulled away, breaking our eye contact, shaking his head and released the glow bug. I watched as it flew away, floating deeper into the garden, not a care in the world.

Did I just imagine everything or was Lucas about to kiss me, but backed out at the last second?

* * *

Kendra's POV

We all filed into the dining room the next morning and dug into our breakfast. Well, everyone except for Heidi and the girls around her. They were chatting excitedly about her date yesterday. Myself, I exchanged smiles with the girls around me and looked down. Don't get me wrong, I loved Heidi, It's just she was so, well, distant now. Like she was in another league.

Natalia Seeker, the dancer from the Watson party, was sitting diagonal from Heidi, and the two were acting like best friends. The girl next to Natalia was sneering and her and stabbing her waffles.

Why Heidi huh? What did Heidi do or say that made her so much better than the rest of us?

I was pretty too. Or so I had thought. Was a just a redheaded freckled weirdo. I remembered what my maids had told the first day I'd met them. They could fix me.

As soon as breakfast was over I stood up and walked briskly to my room.

* * *

**What... where did perky Kendra go?**

**To make it more precise, the winner of the date chapter was... BERRY GOODNESS AND HEIDI COOPER! Berry goodness wrote that lovely Heidi POV, and I made slight editions to it.**

**No one else has left... yet. But still, here is the list.**

**1. Willa Martez- Four- Zuni**

**2. Delilah Hunt- Five- Tammins**

**3. Naomi Kiss- Three- Sonage**

**6. Malina Furn- Two- Atlin**

**7. Marissa LaFevers- Four- Columbia**

**8. Starr Linden- Six- Kent**

**9****. Lelia Gray- Two- Sota**

**10. Lanie White- Four- Hundson**

**11. Isabelle Larson- Three- Paloma**

**12. Lauren Caliri- Four- Florana**

**13. Andrea (Drew) Wishor- Five- Clermont**

**14. Levinia Alatis- Four- Sumner**

**15. Kendra Valor- Four- Nelam**

**16. Rosella Thorn- Three- Labrador**

**17. Kristine (Kris) Shock- Five- Panama**

**18. Krissa Gangly- Four- Allens**

**19. Jessina Redburn- Three- Fennaly**

**20. Heidi Cooper- Three- Hansport**

**22. Sabine Bellamont- Six- Serene**

**24. Cameron Soez- Six- Carolina**

**27. Ella Wells- Four- Ottaro**

**28. Alina Depps- Two- Lakedon**

**30. Hazel Swan- Two- Dominca**

**32. Celina Cambrid- Three- St. George**

**34. Megan Bird- Four- Midston**

**35. Natalia Seeker- Two- Waverly**

**POVs for next chapter**

**Lelia Gray**

**Kristine Shock**

**Starr Linden**

**Til next chapter,**

**Jess**


End file.
